False Reality
by RizzlesQueen1
Summary: Hoyt is in prison, and Jane finally feels like she can focus on her feelings for Maura. What Jane doesn't know is that Maura has a different plan, one that she's been working with someone from Jane's past since before the brunette and blonde even met.
1. Chapter 1

**Idea for this story is by: LoudestDork on Twitter**

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **In this fic, Hoyt is not dead. He is still in prison.**

"Jane, you can't wear that shirt again. You've worn it three times this week!"

Jane was used to hearing this from her best friend Maura once or twice a week. She was so used to it by now that it didn't upset her anymore, in fact she found it quite adorable. The honey blonde's obsession with what she wore had started the day that they met, but it had gotten worse when the detective's apartment burnt down 2 weeks ago. Jane had been living with Maura since the incident, and everything was going fine, as if nothing had happened...other than Maura's many attempts to buy her clothing and furniture. The blonde had even offered to buy her a small house, to which Jane declined happily.

"Maura, how many times have I told you! This is my favourite shirt." Jane whined. She knew it would send Maura off on a rant, but if she were being honest with herself, the fact that one simple comment could set the blonde of off was one of her favourite things about her.

Jane had been feeling...differently, about Maura for sometime now, and even if she was telling Jane that she looked 'Homeless', the detective couldn't help but smile. She didn't know what these feelings were quite yet, but she knew (well, thought) that they were reciprocated.

"Jane. Just let me buy you some new clothing. I know this has been a difficult time for you, but if you go into work like that Korsak isn't going to be happy. Plus...you smell." Maura wrinkled her nose and by her tone Jane could tell she was joking.

Maura broke her 'poker face' after 30 seconds and started laughing, and Jane couldn't help but join in. She found it adorable that her friend had adopted a sense of humour from her. When they had first met, Maura was very serious. She didn't understand how to joke around, and she seemed afraid of social situations. That's one of the reasons Jane had befriended her in the first place. They were also the only two females in the department when Jane had started in homicide, which had helped them bond.

"Maura I just had a shower so unless your body wash smells, I don't, and no you cannot buy me new clothes. My wardrobe is perfectly fine. You can however buy me coffee?" Jane put on her puppy eyes and flashed her infamous smile at the detective.

"Fine. You ready to go?"

"Why yes, m'lady! Off haste we go!" Jane smirked and grabbed her keys.

Maura smiled, she really did like Jane, and she was starting to think that she liked her more than she should. She sighed and shook that thought from her head as she followed the brunette out to her car. As they were leaving Maura's house, the blonde could feel the joy in herself drain. Her home was the only place that she could forget about what had sent her to Boston in the first place. It was the place she could be herself and genuinely be with Jane.

As they sat down in the car, Jane sensed that something was wrong with her friend. She put her hand on Maura's thigh and it felt like electricity was shooting up her arm. It sent a chill up her body but she ignored it. The important thing was figuring out why Maura had gone from giggling with her to whatever this was in seconds.

"Maura what's wrong?" She looked into the blonde's eyes.

Maura shut her eyes and took a deep breath in. She couldn't tell Jane the truth. She had worked for years to get to this moment, it was the whole reason that she was in Boston. But in that moment, she wasn't so sure that it was something she even wanted to do. She opened her eyes and her hazel eyes locked with the detectives chocolate brown eyes. She could tell her everything, the reason she was here, the reason that she agreed to it, and the fact that she was sorry. She could hope that the detective forgave her, but she knew that wasn't possible. She shouldn't have gotten attached to Jane, because it was just a matter of time that she had to complete the task she was sent here to do. She took another shakey breath in, and placed her hand over Jane's.

"Jane you know that if anything was wrong that I would tell you. Nothing's wrong right now, everything in this moment, is perfect." She motioned to her home, and then to her friend, and tried to smile but it wasn't too convincing.

Jane watched the Blonde. The detective knew that if Maura was lying that she would break out in hives, but the brunette saw nothing appear on her skin. Jane smiled and leaned over to kiss the blonde on the cheek. Friends did that right? Well, they did...more often than not. Maura smiled as Jane pulled away. Of course she wasn't lying, right now everything was perfect. In about 4 hours though...that was a different story. She didn't want to think of it, so instead she pulled her seatbelt on and looked out the window to avoid Jane's eyes on their drive to BPD.

Jane sighed as she looked to her friend. The past two weeks had been weird. Maura seemed more and more upset whenever they left her home. Maura was starting to become distant and Jane wondered if it was that Maura sensed that Jane had feelings for her. She sighed again and pulled the car into drive. She didn't want to think about that right now. She didn't even know her own feelings for the medical examiner, so how would she know?

The car ride was silent to BPD, and there was an awkward tension in the air. It had been like this for two weeks, but it seemed to get worse and worse everyday. Today though, it was at an all time high. They parked in the employee parking area and practically jumped out of the car. Jane tried to smile as Maura grabbed her bag out of the backseat. At least now they could focus on their work, and not on how awkward everything between them was. When Maura had grabbed her things, they walked into BPD in silence. Jane started to walk towards the elevators but her arm was grabbed by the blonde's.

"I promised coffee." Maura said. She didn't seem happy, but Jane decided that it was better than the silent treatment.

"Oh yes...yes you did." Jane flashed her smile and walked with the blonde to the coffee stand.

Maura didn't even so much as smile as they walked over. Now Jane knew something was very very wrong. After they ordered their coffees Jane pulled Maura over to the elevator. Making sure they were the only ones on board, Jane pulled the emergency stop alarm and the elevator came to a halt.

"Jane what the hell!"

"I could ask you the same thing! Maura, something is seriously wrong with you! Why are you so upset today? I understand that you have stuff going on, but why do I deserve this!"

"I don't want to talk about it ok?" Maura screamed at her friend.

Jane was shocked. Maura never acted like this.

"Maura, is this because...because I have feelings for you?!" The words escaped her lips before she could even think about what she was saying. But it was too late now.

"What?" Maura spat out. She did not need this right now. She didn't need this ever. In 3 hours and 37 minutes she would never see Jane again. No one would. She could not emotionally handle this.

"Maur...I'm...forget about it. Sorry." Jane turned off the emergency brake and got off on the next floor, leaving Maura to herself.

Maura was still shocked at what Jane had said. When the heavy elevator doors opened she exited quickly and walked in to her office. Making sure no one was watching, she grabbed a grey file out of a locked drawer in her desk. Maura exhaled and pushed the drawer shut. She closed her eyes for a moment. 3 hours and 33 minutes. The blonde exited her office and walked down the hallway away from all the labs, until she came to the very last door. She reached into the file and grabbed a shiny key card that unlocked the door to a mysterious room. She took a deep breath in as she pushed the heavy door open and forced it shut quickly, making sure no one saw her. When she was inside the dark room, she visibly relaxed and set to work.

She placed the grey file onto the large steel desk in the room and shook her hands before she turned on the lights. When they came on she smiled at all the work she had accomplished in the last 4 years on this assignment. This is why she was here, she reminded herself, power. Surrounding her were pictures of Jane, some taken by herself, and some taken by her many accomplices. Each photo meant something important about Jane. Her mannerisms, the way she reacted to things, and her daily routines. Of course Maura had lucked out when Jane had actually befriended her, but it was all apart of Hoyt's grand scheme. He knew she would trust Maura, and he was right. She suddenly felt sick. Jane had just confessed her feelings for her, and Maura was going to repay her by...she didn't want to think about it.

"Jane doe" she whispered to herself, "That's what she is to you...Jane doe. Not Jane Rizzoli. You don't know her, you don't love her. You love power, you love respect. That's why you're here. You're here for Hoyt." She smiled when she was done. She had repeated this to herself many times, it had always comforted her to think of Hoyt.

He was her teacher, in more than one way. He had taught her in med school, but he had also taught her how to finally receive the respect that she earned. He had such a way with a scalpel that Maura would do anything to be able to learn, but he also had a way of manipulating people. It was erie, and yet at the same time intriguing. Whenever he taught a lab class or a lecture, Maura couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He wasn't only a medical professor to her though. He had taught her how to obtain power. In order to have power you had to instil fear in others is what he had said. One day, when he finally respected that Maura was serious about learning his ways, he had brought up his case, with Jane Rizzoli. He had gained a lot of respect and power by going after a homicide detective, and Maura craved that respect and power more than anything. He had planned every meeting that Jane and him had ever had, manipulating her to want to speak to him behind bars just so he could obtain more power over her. Maura needed this. The way she was treated as a child and growing up made her crave attention. She wanted to be seen, and in 3 hours and 24 minutes she would be.

Maura felt the adrenaline pump through her veins as she thought about it. She smiled to herself, but it was not her regular happy smile. It was pure evil. Hoyt had turned her into this monster, but she loved it. He had trusted her to finish the task he started when he went to jail, and she would. Tonight, when everything was finally done, she would visit him and tell him all about it...and she would kill him too. She needed ultimate power, she needed to be number 1.

Maura grinned as she sat down at her desk. She needed to finalize everything that would happen tonight, every move she would make, and more importantly, every move Jane would make. This was going to be a long 3 hours.

 **PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK! I might not be able to update it all of the time because of the fact that I'm in school full time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italicized words are thoughts!**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Once again, the idea came from Loudestdork on Twitter so please go tell her how amazing she is! She came up with the idea, I simply wrote it out :)**

Jane sat down at her old steel desk and sighed. She couldn't pin point why Maura was so obviously upset with her, other than the fact that she had admitted her unknown feelings to the honey blonde in the elevator just over an hour ago. She wanted to call her, just to make sure that everything was ok between them. But she knew that, that wasn't an option. She might have just ruined the best friendship she had ever had with one sentence. One sentence that even she didn't know the full meaning behind.

"Jane, what's up with you? You look tired." Frankie said as he walked into the pit. Jane sighed, she didn't want to talk about it, but she knew Frankie. He wouldn't give up until she told the truth. That didn't mean she wouldn't put up a fight though.

"Just...a bad case." She smiled, but then she had an idea. She needed to see if Maura was ok, but maybe she didn't have to do it. Frankie could.

"Frankie, can you go down to the lab and check up on the autopsy for the Whitaker's case for me? Maura should be down there, but I have to work on all this paperwork. It's not going to do itself."

Frankie frowned. Jane never passed up an opportunity to go see Maura. He knew that his sister had feelings for the medical examiner, it was super obvious that the two wanted to be more than friends. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden she was more interested in paperwork than Maura.

"Uhh...yeah. Whatever. You sure everything's ok?" He furrowed his eyebrows together. Jane sighed, she couldn't lie to her younger brother, it was too exhausting. Literally. He would ask her the same question over and over again until she broke.

"I don't know Frankie. I just know that right now focussing on my job will make me feel better." She paused, and huffed out a deep breath, "and right now my job is paperwork."

"Ok Janie, you can talk to me though." He reminded her. Not like she didn't already know it, but she admitted that it felt nice to hear it.

"I'll be back in 10."

Frankie gave his older sister a kiss on the head before he walked out of the pit, leaving her alone to her own thoughts.

 _What the hell did I do to make her so upset? She's never acted like this before! Maybe Paddy's apprentices have contacted her? Is it Hope, or Cailin? It has to be something. Maybe it's just...me?_

She tapped her pen on the desk impatiently and waited for Frankie to return. She looked at her watch...it had been a whole 3 minutes. Great. She sighed and decided to get back to paperwork, knowing Frankie it could be a while until he was back.

Just as she was getting into her thoughts on the Whitaker's case, she was interrupted by her phone ringing. She searched her messy desk for it and answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, Maura isn't down here."

The detective furrowed her brows, and sighed. She had to be logical, because otherwise her brain would convince her that Maura was kidnapped or something crazy like that. She took a deep breath and thought for a minute, then she glanced at the clock and smiled.

"Frankie it's 12:15pm, she probably went out for lunch."

"Why wouldn't she tell you though, she usually does. She always tells you!"

She could tell Frankie was worried by the tone of his voice, but she couldn't be worried. Maura was simply out for lunch. At least that's what she told herself.

"Frankie just come upstairs and we can talk, ok?" And without giving him an option, she hung up.

"Ughhhhhhh!" Jane whined out and kicked her desk. Why was her life falling apart? She felt like a highschooler all over again. Why did Maura have to do this today? Why today?

Just as Jane was about to kick her desk again, Frankie ran in panting.

"Maura, isn't...there..." He said between breaths.

"I just...ran up...3 flights of stairs...in like...a minute..."

"Wow Frankie you're really out of shape!" Jane laughed, "Maura's probably just out getting something to eat. She's not in the best mood today. Leave her alone and relax." She smiled.

She might be lying to her brother, but it was to protect him, because if she were being honest she didn't have a good feeling about this situation. Frankie was right, Maura always let her know where she was going.

"I guess you're right." Frankie sighed. "Why don't you call her?"

Jane's smiled faded quickly. Why did her brother insist on butting into Maura's life? Was he jealous? Even if her brother was prying, she couldn't deny that she wanted to know where her best friend was too.

"Fine. I'll call her. Just go back to work and leave me alooooonne." Jane stood up and walked into the hallway to call Maura, and Frankie walked away. Neither of them suspecting what was really going on with Dr. Isles.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura was just about done. Everything had been planned and she was expecting a call from Jane any moment. She would tell the detective that she wasn't feeling well and decided to go buy some soup from her favourite organic food store. Jane would be relieved and would tell Maura that when she got back, Jane wanted to see her. Maura would invite her to the lab, and give her a cannoli as a 'sorry' gift for acting weird this morning. Of course Jane would take it, she would eat it right away and become distracted by how good it was...giving Maura the perfect opportunity. Maura grinned as she looked at soup and the cannoli that she had already purchased yesterday. Even if the cannoli wasn't fresh, Jane wouldn't suspect a thing, because Maura was innocent to her. Sweet old Maura...if only Jane knew. Maura had made sure to do this whole 'I don't feel well I bought soup' thing several times in the past year, so Jane was used to it by now. It was the perfect plan.

Maura pushed the food aside for a moment and opened a drawer in her desk. Inside there were dozens of viles and syringes. She scanned through them until she found the one labelled 'Ketamine'. That would certainly do the trick. She filled up the syringe slowly with the drug and put the sharps lid back on the needle tip. Just as she was putting the syringe into her pocket, her phone started buzzing. Perfect, just on time.

"Isles."

"Hey Maura!" Jane breathed out on the other end, obviously relieved.

"Jane. How are you?"

"I'm good now, you scared me there. Where are you?"

Maura smiled. Jane was falling right into her little trap. She glanced at the time. 1 hour until everything went down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jane I wasn't feeling well. I just went to JoJo's to grab some soup. I even got you something."

Jane smiled on the other end. Finally, this seemed more like her friend.

"Oh Maura that's so nice of you. Why don't you give me a call when you're back? I'll come visit you in the lab."

"Yes! Please do that would be perfect." Maura smiled, everything was running smoothly. "I'll give you a call when I get back."

"Ok, love ya Maur."

"Love you as well Jane." Maura sighed out. She needed to focus on her work, not on her feelings for Jane. But Jane made that hard to do. Maura started feeling this way a while ago, when things were easier. A 'while ago' she didn't have to think of Hoyt's plan, she just had to focus on Jane herself. But she couldn't think of that.

Maura was the first to hang up the phone, and she did it happily. She could not let Jane Rizzoli's feelings for her, and her own feelings for Jane interfere with this plan. She glanced at the time again, she had 55 minutes until she would do this. 55 minutes to clear her mind from any feelings or sense of attachment to Jane. Hoyt was counting on her. She needed the power.

"You want this. You need this. You are powerful and you must prove it to them. They all think you're weak...they don't respect you Maura. But Hoyt does. Don't let him down." She whispered to herself. She thought about what would happen in 55 minutes.

Maura Isles had to kill Jane Rizzoli, and she had 55 minutes until it all started.

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR LEAVING COMMENTS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN. WHO KNOWS, MAYBE THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER WILL SAVE JANE...OR MAYBE IT WONT. KEEP READING TO FIND OUT ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT AND ALSO KIND OF CONFUSING, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **IT IS A LITTLE BIT RUSHED AS I JUST HAD TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL FULL TIME AFTER MY WEEK OFF. ENJOY!**

Maura had everything ready. Her soup was sitting on her desk in her office, with a white plastic spoon beside it on a napkin. Jane's cannoli was on the desk as well, on top of a napkin, and there was a chair placed opposite from her own where Jane would sit. Everything was set up, now all she needed to do was distract Jane for a minute. While she was distracted, Maura would casually walk around behind her to close her office door. When Jane realized the cannoli was for her, and went to take a bite of it, Maura would strike her in the neck with the needle containing the medication that would cause Jane to pass out. Maura let out a deep breath. She could do this. She picked up her phone and typed in the familiar number. When she pressed call, Jane's caller ID photo came onto the screen, and Maura's heart almost broke. Jane had a family, she was a overall good person...it made it so much harder to do this. But it had to be done.

"Rizzoli."

"Hey Jane, I'm back. I'm in my office."

Maura could hear that Jane was already walking towards her office.

"Oh! Awesome, see you in a second."

"Ok." Maura hung up the phone. It was time.

Maura took a deep breath in, she was ready. She had to be...because any minute Jane would be walking through her office door. She was probably already half way there. She had to do this. Hoyt was counting on her, she couldn't let him down. Even if it was killing her to do it. As if on que, Jane Rizzoli appeared in her doorway. Fuck...this would be good.

"Hey, come in! I got you a cannoli." Maura smiled. Time to put on a show.

"Maur! Oh my god I love these things!" Jane giggled out as she practically ran towards the desk. She sat down (exactly where Maura needed her) and started devouring the treat.

'Perfect' Maura thought to herself. Just like a game of cat and mouse.

"Glad you like it," Maura laughed out while simultaneously reaching into her pocket for the syringe.

She popped off the safety cap and swiftly swung her arm and the syringe towards Jane's neck, but the brunette's fist grabbed her arm. Maura whipped Jane to the ground, and before she knew it she was on the ground as well, with Jane almost on top of her.

"Maura what the hell?!" Jane screamed out. She had obviously been taken by surprise by the tone of her voice, but Jane had also obviously suspected something. How did the brunette know that Maura was trying something?

Without hesitating Maura stabbed the needle into Jane's arm and let the medication spread slowly into her body. The last thing Jane saw was Maura smiling before she passed out...and the last thing Maura saw of Jane's eyes before the detective lost consciousness was hurt and panic.

Maura had to be honest though. Even if it hurt her immensely to see Jane hurt like that...it also brought her a sense of joy. A sense of power. This facade was over, and Jane finally got to meet the real Maura Isles.

The honey blonde got to work quickly. She quickly rolled a stretcher from the morgue into her office and easily lifted Jane onto it. She then quickly restrained her, making sure that jane couldn't move to attack if she awoke, and removed her gun and badge. Lastly, Maura placed a white sheet over top of Jane so no one would be able to identify her if she was seen.

Quickly, Maura left her office to check if the hallways were secure enough for her to transport Jane outside, where Hoy-Her...accomplice was waiting for her in an old ambulance.

She leaned outside of her office to see if anyone was there, but she already knew the answer. She had planned this ahead of time. It was approx 1:30pm, everyone was out for lunch and due to arrive back in 15 minutes. She had plenty of time. Maura smiled as she grabbed the stretcher to drag it outside. When it was outside her accomplice assisted her in loading it into the retired ambulance that they were using, and after Jane and Maura were secured in the back he climbed into the front.

"Where to?" Maura smiled, look who was in charge now. Look who had the power. Her.

"First place he kept her. It going to be her first and last." There was a sinister tone to her voice that surprised even her.

"Yes ma'am." The driver said and turned the ignition. The truck roared to life as he put the car into drive. This was really happening.

Maura sat in the back with Jane's limp body as the man drove to their destination. It would take about 45 minutes to get there, and she hoped that the medication was strong enough to last that long...but who was she kidding. Of course it was.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane woke up confused. She could smell the musk of cold wet cement. It smelled familiar but she couldn't pin point where she knew it from. She slowly opened her eyes and wished that she hadn't. Her muscles tensed, while pain and shivers were sent down her entire body. She could feel her heart beating faster and her breath was ripped out of her lungs by the sight. Her hand came to cover her mouth as she looked around the small room. As it did she realized that both of her hands hurt, she wasn't restrained though. She had to remind herself that. No scalpels holding you down. She curled her other hand into a fist and then released it to prove to herself she could move it.

As Jane scanned the room she found herself horrified more and more.

"The blo..blood. It's still...still here." She whispered to herself as her gaze focused on one particular spot on the ground. She couldn't help speaking out loud. She was in pure shock.

Jane was in the room where Hoyt had tortured her, and she was staring at her blood still stained into the cement.

Jane felt her eyes starting to tear up. She didn't remember how she got here or anything before it. The last thing she remembered was eating a cannoli in Maura's office.

"Oh god Maura." Jane half whispered and half cried out. What if Maura was taken too? She couldn't bare the thought of Maura being hurt and scared. She had to find out if the doctor was ok, and she would save her...if it was the last thing she did.

She began to stand up, but she found herself feeling weak and dizzy when she did. Quickly Jane sat back down and started rocking back and fourth. The usually logical and confident Jane was gone, she was in pure shock. Tears began to escape the corners of her eyes and she didn't care, she just let them fall as she kept rocking herself. She had lost all control. The brunette started to quietly sing to herself, hoping that just maybe she would wake up from this nightmare.

"We'll do it all...anything...on our own." The detective's voice began to crack as she quietly sang to herself.

"We don't need, anything, or anyone."

Suddenly, the roof above her squeaked. She sucked in a deep breath and awaited the horror of Hoyt walking down the stairs for her to come...but 5 minutes later it still hadn't occurred. This was pure hell.

As Jane began to feel the shock wear off, she decided to get up and explore her surroundings. It wasn't like she haven't already memorized them the last time she had encountered this space, it was that she needed to find a weapon. Jane wasn't naive, she knew that Hoyt, or whoever was lurking upstairs would come down eventually. She scanned under the stairs and found a 2 by 4 piece of wood. It would have to work. She grabbed it and got into position beside the staircase and out of sight of whoever was climbing down. Even though the suspect couldn't see her, she had a perfect view of who would be climbing down towards her. She would be ready.

At least, that's what she thought...until she heard the familiar click of high heels, and saw the familiar honey blonde that she had fallen in love with descend the stairs towards her with a gun in her hand.

 **OUUU GUYS WE ARE GETTING CLOSE! I can't make any promises...YOULL JUST HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!**

 **Twitter:**

 **RizzlesQueen - Writer/Author**

 **Loudestdork - Editor/Idea**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: this chapter brings up the topic of rape briefly, it might be a trigger for some readers.**

 **10-4 means Ok**

 **10-20 means location**

 **10-2000 means police backup immediately, emergency provider to in/under distress/attack. Police will go silent, meaning that no one communicates over a radio.**

"Maura." Jane managed to scratch out.

Jane was in shock once again and could feel her body tensing up. Her heart rate skyrocketed and the blood in her body started to pool into her left side. Her dominant side. Jane's body was telling her to defend herself against the woman with the gun. If only her body could know that the woman with the gun was her best friend...the woman she loved.

"Rizzoli, I've been playing you since the moment I got here. Hoyt couldn't finish his job, so I will." Maura replied coldly as she descended slowly and seductively the stairs towards her best friend. Jane subconsciously moved backwards, away from the honey blonde, and it scared Maura. Jane was actually afraid of her.

If only Jane could know that in that moment, Maura was regretting everything. If only Jane knew that one simple sentence could stop everything. If only Jane knew...that Maura loved her. The doctor didn't want to do this anymore, she wanted to stop, to tell Jane she was sorry. But what good would it do? Instead of stopping...Maura had to continue the facade, and act as if she wanted Jane dead...even if it would kill herself.

"Maur...Maura..." Jane cried out again. The brunette was too overwhelmed with this situation to even form a sentence. Her body didn't know how to react to all of this.

"Jane." The honey blonde's voice cracked at the sight of such a broken Jane. Her act was failing...she didn't want power if this is what it felt like.

Maura wanted to throw the gun down. Her body ached to run down the stairs to Jane. She wanted to forget all of this and comfort her friend. She wanted plant kisses on Jane's cheek to make her feel loved. But Hoyt had given Maura a different plan. Kill Jane, please Hoyt. Maura cleared her throat.

"Jane put down your weapon. Go over to the bed and sit down. Hoyt may have handled things differently, but I have the power here. Not you." Her voice wasn't as strong as previously. It began to crack.

Jane did as she was told, but she didn't know why. Usually when it came to suspects like this, she would argue back or just threaten them. She would stand her ground. But now, things were different. She needed to talk to Maura...to see what was going on inside her mind. 'This isn't Maura' she kept telling herself over and over. Once Jane had placed the 2 by 4 plank at the bottom of the stairs and sat down, the honey blonde began her descent down the stairs. Maura was down the stairs and in the room, Jane spoke.

"Why?" Was all she could manage to say. She couldn't understand why her friend would do this...why she would want to her Jane. She wanted to say more, but her one worded question would have to work.

Maura had to think about it. 'Why?' Well, Maura wanted power...and wanted Hoyt to respect her. She just wanted to do a good job, to be a good student. She rubbed her temple with her free hand and took a deep breath in. Jane deserved to know.

"Hoyt was my teacher in Med school. In the lab classes he had such a way with a scalpel, it was mesmerizing." Jane flinched, and Maura definitely noticed. She felt guilty...but she continued.

"I wanted to learn how he did it...so he took me on as his apprentice. Once I was working with him, I realized all of the power and respect that he got...and it was beginning to rub off onto me. Students wouldn't steal my notes...or vandalize my dorm anymore. Or...worse." Maura cleared her throat and stood up straighter. Jane could tell there was way more to that part of the story that Maura wasn't telling.

"What do you mean worse?" Jane suddenly asked. The detective in her beginning to work again.

"Pardon me?"

"You said 'or worse.' What do you mean by that. What was 'worse'." Jane analyzed the way that Maura scratched her left leg, and stood up even straighter. The doctor looked awkward, uncomfortable...and the gun in her hand looked way out of place. Maura hadn't shot a gun before...Jane could tell by her posture. Her aim would be shit.

Suddenly, Jane realized, that the gun Maura was holding was her service gun. Her fists clenched. Killed with her own gun, that's how Hoyt would have wanted it.

"Assault. They wanted to prove me wrong...but they didn't." Maura glared at cement wall, her voice was monotone, and her mind was blank. Jane began to worry that Maura was beginning to have a psychological break down.

"What did they have to prove wrong? What kind of assault are we talking about here, Maura?" She asked, but she already knew the answers. Maura whipped her head towards Jane. Now she was pissed.

"If you have to fucking know, I was raped dozens of times by classmates who wanted to prove that I was straight. They were all wrong. Are you satisfied with that answer?" Maura spat the words out coldly. The honey blonde's mind had snapped. She began to forget why they were in the cold dark room, and why she was holding a gun. All she could feel was the heat radiating towards her head and the anger pulsing through her entire body.

Jane analyzed her carefully, she knew that the doctor was close to a break down, if not already in the midst of one. If she could just get Maura to that point, to admit why she was doing all of this, she might save both of their lives.

"No I'm not satisfied. Maura you didn't deserve any of that...and you don't need to please Hoyt. He's a sick bastard." Before Jane could continue Maura began to scream.

"HOYT IS NOT A SICK BASTARD! HES THE ONE WHO SAVED ME! I WAS PREGNANT AND HE SAVED ME!" Maura screamed out, tears were beginning to spill from her red eyes. She was shaking. She had officially broken...but Jane knew that this might be the thing that saved them both.

"And what does that mean Maura? What did he perform an abortion?" Jane half laughed, she knew that the tone of her voice would either make Maura take the conversation somewhere else, or piss her off even more, to the point where she would admit everything. Both reactions were fine for Jane...as long as she could get Maura to talk.

"It means," Maura began to say as she took her shirt off. Jane was becoming confused...until she saw it.

Both Maura and Jane fell silent at the sight of the pale raised scar the covered the entire lower half of Maura's abdomen. Jane felt the breath in her lungs hitch, and Maura felt the painful burn of the scar in her abdomen. A few moment of silence passed before Maura spoke up.

"He put in an epidural and cut my uterus out." Her voice was monotone again...but there was pain in her eyes. Without thinking Jane stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Maura...he did not save you. None of this is your fault. You had power. He stole it." Jane said in a soothing tone, and to her surprise it worked.

"What would I have done with a child? I was only 22. I wasn't married...I didn't have anyone." Maura began to sob, and it made Jane's heart break.

"Maura...this isn't your fault. Hoyt brainwashed you into this. He manipulated a broken young woman." Jane took a shakey breath in. She wasn't sure if any of this soothing would work, but she had to try.

"You don't have to do this. You can give me the gun...we can get out of here."

Mauras tears flooded her ducts and spilled over on to her red puffy cheeks. Her breathing was becoming fast and irregular, and her heart was beating faster. Maura looked into Jane's eyes and let out a deep breath. She slowly raised the hand that held the gun and passed it to Jane. All of this was over...she was finally free.

"Good job Maura." Jane smiled through her own tears and buckled the gun safely to her belt. She was so relieved...not for herself, but for Maura. The woman would finally be able to breath.

"Cmon babe, let's get out of here." Jane laughed out and kissed Maura on the head. Jane began to walk towards the staircase but Maura was frozen. She wouldn't move. Jane went to ask her what was wrong, but Maura began speaking first.

"He's still upstairs...and 2 more are on standby. One phone call and the whole group is here." Her breath was still shaking and her voice cracked. Jane froze.

"H..Hoyt's upstairs?" She went pale.

"No...no the 2 other accomplices. The...the ones who used to..." Maura exhaled, and Jane knew by the tone of her voice that these were the men that had raped Maura.

"The one who got me pregnant...Hoyt killed him. In front of me...he..he's dead. But..the others. Hoyt wanted me to have power over them...so he...he..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Saying it out loud hurt too much.

"Maura I'm a cop. I dial a number and 30 guys show up. I just need my phone."

"NO!" Maura yelled...but realizing that the man upstairs would hear and come down she added onto her sentence.

"NO YOURE WRONG, ILL PROVE THAT I HAVE THE POWER."

Jane smiled. Her friend was already learning how to be a detective. She had to admit...Maura would be great in undercover operations.

"Why no?" Jane whispered.

"Be...because." Maura exhaled. "I did this to you Jane. I'm...I don't know...I got so consumed in what Hoyt wanted...and what I...lost. At first I didn't care...I didn't know you...but now? Now I do know you...I know your friends and your family. They'll never forgive me. I'll never forgive me." Maura cried even more. What had she gotten herself into?

Jane sighed. She did not know why but somehow she wasn't mad at the doctor. She understood that Hoyt could make people do crazy things. Maybe the fact that Hoyt was behind this made it easier to see that she was forced into this...or maybe it was the fact that she loved the doctor. She didn't know what it was, but she forgave her...and she wanted to help her.

"I'll tell them we were both abducted."

The words were out of Jane's mouth before she could think, but she didn't want to take them back.

"Jane I can't let you do that."

"Well you have to. Otherwise you're going to jail...you'll have no power there. I'll put in a good word for you for undercover work. Maura you need to get out of the medical field. It reminds you too much of Hoyt. I can help you...please let me help you."

Maura sighed. She knew Jane was right...but she didn't want to face her biggest fear. Losing the people that she loved. She didn't deserve any of this...any of the forgiveness Jane was giving her. But she knew she wouldn't last in jail. She reluctantly reached into her pocket and handed Jane her phone.

Quickly Jane dialled Korsaks number and on the second ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Korsak is Rizzoli for a 10-2000. Maura and I have been taken. We are in a basement but an accomplice is upstairs, and there are two more that may be arriving soon. We need you here asap."

"10-4 Rizzoli, what's your 10-20? We are on our way. Keep the phone on so we can track it."

"10-20 is Hoyt's first place & 10-4 yes sir."

"10-4 See you soon Rizzoli."

Jane placed Maura's phone on the ledge closest to them, making sure to not hang up. Now they just had to wait and hope that BPD showed up soon.

"Ok...they're on their way Maura. We are going to be ok."

"Jane..."

"Yes?"

Maura sat on the cold ground, she was too exhausted to stand.

"I'm so...so sorry." Her voice cracked. Her mental health was affecting her physically, and she began to feel weak.

"Maura it's ok. I forgive you...we need to get you help. It's going to be ok."

Jane sat down beside her, and Maura's head fell into Jane's lap. Jane was shocked at how easy it was to forgive Maura. The woman had just attempted to torture her and kill her...yet here she was playing with the familiar honey blonde hair on the woman's head. As if nothing had happened.

They stayed like this for a while, until they heard yelling upstairs.

"Cmon Maura get up its time to get out of here."

Nothing.

"Maura.."

Still nothing.

Jane patted Maura on the cheek but the doctor didn't respond. Quickly, the detective shimmied her way out from under Maura and checked for a pulse. She had one, but it was weak. The brunette watched for Maura's breathing and to her relief her friends respirations were strong and regular. She picked the woman up easily, using a fire mans carry, and started up the stairs.

Her gun was pointed and ready to fire in her left hand, while her right hand secured Maura's limp body on top of her shoulders. As they began their ascend, Jane heard a shot being fired off. Without hesitating she ran back down the old steps. Jane placed Maura safety onto the bed and kissed her head.

"I'll be back."

She began to run up the stairs in full detective mode. She didn't know if the accomplice...or if one of her own had been shot. But either way she was going to be there to backup her guys, even if it put her own life in danger. Maura was safe, that's all that mattered to her. Now it was time to face the men that had ruined her friend's life.

 **GUYSSSSSS. I hope you like the little plot twist. Once again I'm reaaaallly sorry about the chapters being so short and lacking detail. I just want to get them out ASAP, and being in school for 12 hours a day doesn't make that super easy to do.**

 **Let me know what you think! Plot twist in the next chapter ;)**

 **Twitter: RizzlesQueen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! The big plot twist! Just a warning it's a huge change to the story, but I think all of you will enjoy it!:) at least I hope so!**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER PLEASE INBOX ME OR LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW AND I WILL TRY TO ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **so so sorry about the length, and if anything isn't spelt right etc. I am in school full time to become a medic and the training is very intense, so I don't get too much time to myself. I also DID NOT proof read this so once again very sorry! Just wanted to get the story out for you guys :)**

Jane started to wake up in a hospital. She felt a tube down her throat and she began to gag, more and more with each moment that passed by. Jane hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she heard someone gasp and run outside the room. She heard multiple pairs of feet run into the room, accompanied by voices speaking about medical things she didn't understand. Before she knew it, the invasive tube was being slowly removed.

"Ms. Rizzoli if you can hear me we are going to remove the tube from your throat now. Breath in through your nose and stay calm ok? It will be out in just a moment."

Jane did as she was told and took some deep breaths in through her nose. She noticed something was in her right nostril, bur she decided to focus on her breathing while her eyes remained shut.

"You're doing great Jane." A familiar voice whispered.

Jane slowly opened her eyes when the tube was finally removed. Standing in front of her was none other than Maura Isles. She scanned the room and noted that Maura, along with four doctors, were the only ones there.

"Wh-at..." Jane managed to scratch out. She needed water and her throat was irritated beyond belief. She glanced down at her arms and realized that both her hands were wrapped up. There were multiple IV's in her arms and a feeding tube was in her right nostril.

"Jane you're ok. I'm so glad you're awake." Maura half cried. The honey blonde was so relieved that the detective was awake, she couldn't explain it.

"Do you need some water?" She asked. Jane nodded. The brunette was exhausted.

Maura bent down to kiss Jane on the head before she walked out of the room.

"Ms. Rizzoli, we are going to do a full examination ok? This involves is taking off the gauze on your hands to check the wounds. Because of your past episode, we will have to restrain your wrists to do this. Everything's going to be ok, we will wait until your girlfriend is back ok?"

Jane raised her eyebrow. Why were her hands wounded? What did they mean by last episode? Did she punch one of Maura's accomplices out? And why did the doctors assume Maura was her girlfriend? She didn't mind it, but she was sure she hadn't been here long enough to tell them, or anyone, that she wanted to take it to the next step with Maura. And it wasn't like she was ready to do that anytime soon. She still needed to heal from the events that had taken place. Instead of asking about it...because it physically hurt to, she just nodded and agreed with the doctors.

The doctors kept their word and waited until Maura was back in the room. The honey blonde placed the cup of water in front of Jane's mouth with a long straw for the detective to sip through. Jane took a quick sip and laid back down before the doctors began their exam. Maura comforted Jane while they restrained her. It didn't hurt the brunette but she felt uncomfortable being unable to defend herself. She hated to admit it, but she felt like she needed to be able to with Maura around. The woman had just attempted to murder her, because her med school professor had brain washed her to. She didn't trust the doctors.

As she began to get lost in her thoughts, she glanced down at her hands to see what they were examining. To her shock, there were two stab wounds. They were on both the anterior and posterior sides of both of her hands. They looked just like the scars she had obtained when Hoyt had held her down by stabbing scalpels into her hands.

Jane gasped and started to breath fast. Had Maura really done this? She couldn't remember anything after she began to run up the stairs at Hoyt's place. Had Maura faked passing out to lure her into going upstairs where Hoyt was? Jane started to scream and tears began to leak from her eyes. The thought of Hoyt being out of jail was too much for the detective to physically handle. Janes breathing started to become even more rapid and shallow, and the brunette began to feel dizzy.

"Jane we need you to take some deep breaths! We are almost done!" The doctors yelled out to her over her screams.

"Jane focus on me, look at me. I'm here." Maura said. She started to reach out to cup Jane's cheek but the brunette stopped her.

"NO!" She screamed. Tears were filling her red eyes. Her body ached to rip out all of the IVs, to run away and never think about any of this again. But she knew that was impossible.

Maura blinked back the tears. She knew her friend was scared and hurt, but she didn't expect this at all. The pair remained silent as the doctors finished their examination. Jane focused on her breathing while Maura stared at the floor. When they were finally done and out of the room, Jane spoke.

"How...how could you do this?" She scratched out.

"Jane I'm so sorry... we weren't there sooner. We could have had you out sooner." Maura's voice cracked, she looked like she was going to cry any moment.

"You wish we were there sooner?! So what?! You didn't change your mind and spare me?! You passed out! How the hell did you even manage to do this to me?!" Jane screamed. She was furious and hurt and broken. She couldn't understand why her friend would do something like this to betray her.

"W...what? What do you mean?" Maura said. She looked genuinely confused but Jane wasn't buying it. Maura was just trying to save herself, she didn't care about Jane.

"Were you absent for the whole trying to kill me thing?!" Jane sat up and instantly regretted it, but the stubbornness in her wouldn't let her sit back down. She needed to make a point. She started to feel dizzy and the colour from her face began to slowly drain.

"Maura you fucking piece of shit! You teamed up with Hoyt in medical school to fucking kill me! You faked 4 years of fucking friendship! I was in love with you! Fuck, I still am! But you did THIS?!" Jane's face went from pale to red with anger, and Maura wished that her friend was still restrained. Not a lot of people genuinely pissed Jane off, but Maura had managed to do it somehow.

"Jane what are you talking about? Hoyt's in jail now under a high security watch, and he definitely didn't teach me in medical school! Why the hell would I want to kill you!" Maura began to raise her voice. She couldn't handle all of this right now, and Jane was making no sense.

"Well then where's my badge? You took it when you tried to kill me you son of a bitch. You didn't think I would notice? WHERE IS IT?" The detective was going completely insane. She threw her wrapped up hands in the air and had them instantly stopped by the IVs in her arm.

"Jane what are you talking about?!" Maura screamed out to get the detective back to reality.

"I'm talking about you, injecting me with some weird medicine, taking me to Hoyt's place and locking me in the basement so you could shoot me with my own gun. Remember that?! You had a mental break down and I convinced you not to and then you passed out and I went upstairs to fucking save you! How did you do this to me?! no, WHY did you do this to me?!" Jane began crying again. Her mind wasn't working properly and her brain and body were both equally exhausted. She was completely hysterical and confused, and it wasn't helping her situation. Her blood pressure was through the roof and her pulse was starting to incline.

"Jane, none of that happened. Do you even know what the date is?!"

"August 11th 2015."

Maura swallowed and exhaled a breath she had been holding in. She began to bite her lip and Jane could tell that she was uncomfortable. The room went completely silent for a moment.

"Well that's the date isn't it!" There was another short pause before Maura spoke again.

"It's August 25th...2013. Jane...I think you might have had something called a lucid dream when you were in the coma."

Jane scrunched her eyebrows together. 2013? A coma? What the hell did that mean?

"What...coma? And what is a lucid dream? What the hell are you talking about Maura stop trying to cover your ass by making things up."

Maura rubbed her temples and stood up. She walked to the edge of the bed and sat down facing Jane.

"After Hoyt attacked you 2 weeks ago...you went into a hypovelemic shock induced coma. You lost so much blood that your brain started to shut down, but you were lucky. We got you to a hospital in just enough time. They did an entire blood infusion and stitched up your hands to stop the bleeding...but you still wouldn't wake up. They put you on a feeding tube and then a ventilator earlier today because you were starting to breathe too slowly."

Jane stared blankly at Maura. She heard and understood everything that the doctor was saying...she just couldn't believe it.

"So whats the whole lucid dream thing?" Jane asked, hoping to make sense of all of this. She didn't fully believe Maura, but she wanted to.

"Well, a lucid dream is a dream that you control. It feels so real that often people mistake them for reality. Think of it as...as a false reality." Maura said.

"False reality..." Jane slowly repeated. "Why would I create such a horrid thing then? Why wouldn't I dream of..of Cuba and beer or something?"

"Well your body had been through a massive amount of trauma. It was probably your brain and body trying to understand what happened...that's why Hoyt was involved. And I was probably the...the murderer..." Maura shuddered.

"Because I was here every second I could be. You were always hearing my voice. Your brain wanted to convince you that Hoyt was locked up...so you simply chose a target. I was an easy target." Maura took in a deep breath and allowed Jane to digest what she had said.

The room was silent as Jane flipped through everything that had 'happened' in her 'dream' again. Until she came to one specific detail.

"The blood was still there. It looked fresh." Her voice was low and quiet, like she didn't want to fully admit that she was beginning to think that Maura was right.

"Your mind took you to the place it needed to understand. The last place you were." Maura sighed. She felt guilty. Jane must have been so scared of her in her dream.

"Even if you were telling the truth...it doesn't make sense that you were the bad guy Maura." Jane's tone was cold, and it cut Maura like a knife.

"Why don't you ask your brother? Or leuitenant Cavanaugh? Your brother was the first officer on scene." Jane was caught off guard.

"My brother isn't an officer, he is a detective. And Cavanaugh is no leuitenant. Korsak is." The detective said, although her tone wasn't confident.

"No Jane...none of that is true. Your dream seems to be your brain trying to understand and your subconscious telling you what you wanted to hear. You wanted an explanation as to why Hoyt took you, so you made one up. You want Frankie to be a detective, so he was. You want Korsak as your lieutenant and he was." Maura smiled, she hoped that Jane would understand and trust her, but she knew that it would take time and a lot of therapy to get Jane back on her feet.

Maura went home shortly after their conversation about lucid dreaming ended. She wanted to stay for Jane, but she couldn't do that to herself. Seeing Jane so hurt, hurt Maura. She wasn't sleeping properly, or eating properly after the kidnapping happened, and Jane being convinced Maura wanted her dead was taking a huge toll on her emotionally.

When the doctor got home she poured herself a glass of wine and fed strawberries to her pet tortoise Bass to relax. Once she was on glass number two, Maura decided to have a bath. What Jane didn't know, was that Maura was on medical leave from work. Once Jane was home Maura was to take care of her. Another thing that Jane wasn't aware of was that she had died. She had flatlined in front of her best friend, something Maura would not soon forget. As soon as Maura's bath was ready she jumped in and leaned her head back against the wall. She began to think about all the events that had taken place.

 _"NO JANE!" Maura sobbed out when she saw her friend being loaded into the ambulance. Jane was unresponsive._

 _"Ma'am if you could stand back, you can follow the ambulance in your vehicle." One of the female paramedics said to her._

 _"No I'm riding with her please you don't understand if she wakes up she...she has PTSD please." Maura pleased with the short brunette medic._

 _"Fine hop in the front."_

 _Maura did as she was told quickly, before the medic changed her mind. Soon the medic was in the driver's seat and starting up the ambulance._

 _"Ambulance 4024, code 4 Ctask 1, coming in with a 36 year old female, approximately 130lbs. Patient is unresponsive due to hypovelemic shock, blood loss is estimated at 2L. Penetrations to both hands through and through, and spinal precautions taken. ETA is 10 minutes."_

 _Maura peered into the back of the ambulance at the wrong time, horror struck her face when she glanced at the cardiac monitor and watched her friend go from sinus tach to v-fib._

 _"She's crashing call ALS rendavue, shockable rhythm I'm pushing 1 epi and defibrillating."_

 _"10-4"_

 _Maura watched in horror as the male paramedic in the back placed the maneuvered around the multiple straps of the backboard and stretched to defibrillator pads. After he had placed the pads and checked the monitor again he pressed the red shock button. Janes body jolted slightly against the straps and Maura's heart sunk. The medic in the back needed more hands._

 _"I'm a doctor I can help." Maura blerted out before she could think._

 _"Then get back there doctor, he could use some more hands. Trevor I'm patching into base to get Maura privileges, she's a doctor!" The female medic yelled into the back._

 _"Ok make it quick. Doctor Maura please come back here and continue compressions!"_

 _Maura did was she was told quickly. She unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped into the back of the ambulance. Trevor offered her a pair of small gloves and she put them on at lightening speed. Without hesitating, she began to thrust her palms into the centre of Jane's chest where her heart was._

 _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.." Maura counted out to let the medic know how far along she was with the first 30, so he could administer 2 breaths after._

 _Once she was done the first 30, the medic administered the two breaths and checked the monitor once again. Maura glanced at it and right as she was going to start compressions again, a miracle happened._

 _"Katie she ROSCed, update credit valley, I'm going to get Dr. Maura to continue ventilations while I finish us vitals. I'll have them for you in a minute."_

 _"Ok thanks Trevor let me know when you're done and hand your notes up to me!"_

 _"Will do!"_

 _The pair got to work, Maura continued ventilating, 1 breath every 5 seconds via a BVM, and Trevor continued his vitals. About 1 minute later he had everything ready to hand off to his partner._

 _"Heart rate 92, weak and regular, radial pulse matches monitor. Respiratory rate was at 8 when we arrived but it's being taken over via BVM. BP is 90/60, pupils are dilated at 6mm PEARL. Breath sounds are clear and equal apex to base bilaterally, no adventitious sounds..." Trevor continued but Maura zoned out. All of this was too exhausting for her, and all she wanted was for her friend to be ok._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane had fallen asleep when Maura left, she was too exhausted to stay awake. When she had finally cracked her eyes open a nice surprise was waiting for her.

"Hi Janie."

"Jane! You're awake!"

Frankie and Korsak had come to see her, but It was very weird. Korsak was looked younger, and Frankie had a constables uniform on.

"Hi guys..." Jane scratched out. Her voice was hoarse with sleep and her eyes were still adjusting to the light.

To Frankie she looked hilarious, but to Korsak...she looked terrible. It was Korsaks fault that Jane had been taken by Hoyt. He wasn't there to stop her, and he wasn't there to have her back when she needed him the most.

"How much of it do you remember Jane?" Korsak asked, his tone suddenly serious.

"It's a long story." Jane said, she cleared her throat to continue speaking.

"I...I might have had a lucid dream while I was in the uh...coma. To me it feels real, but I'll sound insane. The Hoyt thing I guess I remember? He took me from my apartment while I was sleeping and locked me in that basement for a couple of days. He beat me up quiet a bit...but on the last day I was there I escaped. I called you to let BPD know I needed backup...cause I wanted him put away." Jane cleared her throat again. Everything started to feel so real and so fresh. Like It happened yesterday.

She took a deep breath in and continued, she needed to let Korsak know it wasn't his fault. It was no ones except Hoyt's.

"I waited for 5 minutes for backup, but they didn't come. I found a car with a gun inside and went back into the house. Into the basement. Hoyt was waiting for me with scalpels. He managed to get the gun from me because I was too weak to fight back, and to keep me pinned down he..." She coughed,.

"he uh...well." She looked to her gauzed up hands and paused for a minute.

"He stabbed the scalpels through both of my hands into a 2 by 4 on the ground so I couldn't get up and leave." Jane finished, she couldn't talk about it anymore.

The reality of the situation started to pour into her, and suddenly she realized that Maura wasn't lying...she was right. All of that had been a dream...but she wanted to know why. Why did Maura have that huge scar? And why was it Maura that was a murderer? As she was thinking a doctor walked into the room. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. She had just been examined an hour ago, did they really need to do it again?

"Hello Ms. Rizzoli. My names Dr. Wyatt, I'm from Psych." Jane's face twisted when he said that. She wasn't insane, it was just a dream.

"Now don't worry, your not being committed, I simple want to see you everyday this week for an hour to see how you're doing. Does that sound ok?" Jane swallowed. She hated this kind of stuff but if it was a way to ask these questions and get answers...she would gladly do it.

"Yeah...yeah that's fine."

"Great, I'll see you in an hour for your first appointment then."

"Ok, thanks Dr. Wyatt"

Dr. Wyatt smiled and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out Frankie began to coddle Jane.

"Oh god Frankie please I'm not five!" Jane laughed out after 5 minutes of mushy Frankie. She couldn't handle all of the love, it was suffocating.

"Haha, ok Frankie, cmon lets get out of here. Jane's had a long day and she's gotta rest up for her appointment with Wyatt. She'll call us later." Korsak said, smiling. Frankie always got like this when his sister got hurt. She was such a good role model to him that it hurt him to see her like that.

"Ok ok...I love you Janie, don't croak when I leave."

"As if Frankie, I love you too much. Go home and get some rest ok?"

"Ok. See you later." Frankie said. He sounded like a five year old but it was cute to Jane.

As soon as Frankie and Korsak were gone, Jane once again closed her eyes to sleep. She drifted away into a beautiful dream with honey blonde hair and hazel eyes.

 **WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? next chapter will focus on all the whys and what's and questions to be answered, SO IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS PLEASE COMMENT BELOW SO I CAN ANSWER THEM IM THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **IF YOU NEED HELP UNDERSTANDING ANY OF THE MEDICAL STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT BELOW OR INBOX ME! ID BE HAPPY TO HELP:)**

WARNING: I DID NOT PROOF READ THIS AT ALL

 **Once again, I'm very sorry that the chapters are so short. Thank you guys so much for your reviews, it's really helped me steer the story in a direction that I hope everyone will be happy with.**

 **Twitter: Rizzlesqueen**

 **LoudestDork**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again folks! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and let me know what you think:) enjoy!**

Her hour of sleep was not long enough, and soon Jane was being woken up by Dr. Wyatt for their first meeting. Her eyes slowly opened to the foggy sound of the doctors voice, and the steady beat of the monitor attached to her.

"Ughhuhhhhgghhyh..." Jane moaned out. She didn't understand why she was so exhausted, but she was sure the doctor in front of her would tell her it was the stress levels that came with trauma.

"Hello to you too Jane!" Dr. Wyatt said.

To Jane he sounded too chipper, but as she pondered the thought she came to the conclusion that it was approximately 2:30pm. The doctor wasn't tired at this time of day, and she was agitated and annoyed. She didn't want to talk about what happened, but she _did_ want answers.

"Hi, sorry, I'm just really tired."

"That's ok Jane," doctor Wyatt said as he pulled a chair up to the left side of her bed, avoiding all of the wires and tubes she was hooked up to.

"Are you ready to get started or do you need a few minutes?"

Jane thought about it. She could tell him she wasn't ready, avoid the situation, and go back to her dream about Maura...or she could get everything over with. Not being one to shy away from 'action' (this was the closest to any she would be getting anytime soon) she made her decision.

"No no, I'm ready. How does this work though? Do I ask you questions or do you ask me? Or do we just talk?" Jane asked with a sudden interest to learn more.

"Well, I'll start by asking a few simple questions, and we will go from there. At anytime you feel uncomfortable you let me know and we stop. Sound good?"

"Yeah...yeah actually that sounds great." Jane said, relieved. Dr. Wyatt analyzed her actions.

"You seem relieved? Are you nervous to talk about everything?"

Jane bit her lip. She didn't want to admit that the thought of talking about it terrified her, and she didn't want to have him think she was insane. At the same time, she knew that she wanted to keep her career as a detective, and not talking about it would cause her to burnout way too quickly.

"Yeah, it's just slightly terrifying to say everything out loud. It makes it real. And the whole lucid dream thing...I..I just don't want to sound insane to anyone."

"So you're afraid of the judgment that others may instil upon you, and you're afraid of yourself in general?"

Jane thought about it. What the doctor was saying made sense to her...she had always been afraid of people judging her. The whole being afraid of herself she had never even thought of, but it made sense. She was afraid to think about herself, because she perceived herself as weak now. That was something she never wanted to admit, that maybe she wasn't the strongest. Maybe she wasn't superwoman.

A few moments passed before Jane answered, but doctor Wyatt didn't mind, in fact he appreciated it. It meant that Jane was thinking and taking this seriously.

"Yes...to both. I think my biggest fear is my own judgement of myself. Since the incident...and the dream...I feel weak. And if I see myself as that, everyone else must see it." Jane's voice faded as she realized the words she was saying. She had never said anything like that out loud, and to admit that was a big step.

"You see Jane...I see it as the opposite. That realization and admittance proves that you are strong. You're coworkers and peers don't perceive you as weak, you're a roll model to them." He let Jane ponder his words before he continued speaking.

"Jane, has anyone told you about the lucid dream yet, and what it could potentially mean?"

"My friend Maura told me what she thought it was...but I'm just having a hard time believing it. It felt so real..." Jane's cleared her throat as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Talking about it was not an easy task for her, and the emotions behind it were still very raw.

"I understand that Jane. Can you tell me about the dream? All the details you can recall? And also remember that at anytime you feel uncomfortable you can let me know and we will stop. Ok?" Jane nodded and took a deep breath in.

"Ok. Well, it was 2015 in my dream. My apartment had burnt down and I was living with Maura. The day of the dream she was acting weird, almost bipolar. When we got to work she left straight for her office, and was very dismissing of me and my coworkers. Later in the day, at about 12:00ish? She went missing. I asked my brother, who was a detective in my dream, to go check on her and he ran back up to me and told me she was gone. I dismissed it as her going to lunch, but for some reason I wasn't too convinced so I called her. Uh..." Jane's burrowed her eyebrows together, trying to recall the exact details.

"Oh yes, so I called her and she answered and said she wasn't feeling well so she went to buy soup. That was fine cause she does it all the time, she just usually brings me. But she was really acting weird towards me so I didn't think anything of her going alone. When she got back she called me, and I went downstairs to her office. I guess she distracted me with a cannoli and attempted to stab me in the neck with some drug thing? Anyways I stopped her and took her and I both to the ground. But she ended up getting my arm. The last thing I remember before I fully passed out there was that she was removing my gun and my badge..."

Jane took a deep, but shakey breath in. Her cardiac monitor was beginning to beep faster and she could feel the epinephrine running through her veins.

"Jane just remember tell me when we need to stop." Jane took some more deep breaths and nodded her head. A short pause later she felt herself begin to calm down.

"Ok...I'm ok."

"Good. Was there more to the dream or did you want to stop there?"

"No there's more." Jane swallowed. She had to get through this, there was no point in stopping now.

"Ok. So I woke up in Hoyt's basement place. I remember freaking out, I had a full blown panic attack. Then I started thinking about Maura, and how I hoped she was safe. I started to calm down and think logically and I looked around for a weapon. I started hearing footsteps upstairs and so I found a 2 by 4 and held that. And when they started coming down the stairs I looked up and it was Maura and she had a gun pointed at me." Jane began to shake again, and doctor Wyatt noted that she began to become diaphoretic and tachy. She steadied her breathing and continued.

"She told me to put down my weapon and sit on the bed so I did. We started talking and she had a mental break down. I got my gun back from her, and she was saying sorry for doing this. We came up with a plan to tell BPD that we were both captured." Jane laughed sarcastically.

"I cannot believe that I considered doing that for her. But I did. We called Korsak, who was the lieutenant in my dream, and told him the situation. He dispatched police right away. Maura told me she had 2 other guys that could show up anytime soon so I decided that we needed to wait until they arrived. I heard yelling upstairs and tried to get Maura up but she had passed out, so I picked her up and started up the stairs. But then I heard a gunshot. So I ran back down the stairs and put Maura on the bed that was in the room and ran back upstairs and that's all I remember..." Jane voice drifted off. She had left out a lot of detail, but she had hoped that her summary was sufficient enough for him to understand.

Dr. Wyatt nodded when she was done and began to take notes. She watched him scribble on his pad of paper for what felt like hours. Instead of focussing on it she decided to focus on the sounds of the cardiac monitor to calm her down. Three minutes later, Dr Wyatt broke the silence.

"Ok Jane. You had a very...very detailed and traumatic dream. I'm sure that everything that happened in it felt very real to you, and I could understand why your upset about the events in it. Did you have any questions about it? Any other details that you wanted to go over?"

"Actually...yeah. I have a few."

"That's okay, we can take all the time you need." The doctor smiled, and so did Jane. She didn't trust the doctor but she felt safe enough with him to express herself. Everything was confidential anyways, so what did she have to lose?

"Well, the first thing. Why was it Maura? Why was she the murderer? She said that she was here everyday and I was constantly hearing her voice...but why her?" Jane looked at doctor Wyatt. She needed answers before she went insane.

"Well, what Dr. Isles said makes sense. She was here all of the time. As for having a negative perception of her, did you have any fears when it came to Maura? Do you trust her 100% of the time? Has anyone ever said anything to you about her? Or do you think that it's maybe because her and Hoyt both share the fact that they worked and studied in the medical field?"

"Hoyt's a sick fucking bastard. He never worked in the medical field." Jane said, her tone was toxic, and gave even her chills.

"Well, both Maura and Hoyt studied in the medical field. Did you ever think of that?" The doctor said unphased.

"Of course I did." Jane had started to calm down.

"All the time I did." She admitted, feeling guilty for being rude to Dr. Wyatt.

"Well, I believe that it's not just something that you think about. Its something you fear. This is not the first time Hoyt has attacked you mentally or physically. You knew his past and about his studies, and that is something you've dealt with for a long time."

Jane swallowed. What the Dr. had just said made so much sense to her. She hadn't been comfortable with doctors since the events with Hoyt and learning about his past, but she also hadn't thought about it like that before. Thinking about it, she looked at doctor Wyatt. She was beginning to notice just how uncomfortable she was being alone with the doctor, but she dismissed it.

"That makes sense." She said simply, finally relaxing about that particular question.

"Good. Have you had any flashbacks to the dream? Or to specific details about the dream?"

"I..I guess so? I mean, the one thing about it was that I kept thinking about the blood. When i woke up in the room my fresh blood was stained into the floor. I could smell it...and...and I could taste it in the air. I've thought about it a couple of times. It doesn't necessarily bother me daily, but it also isn't something I'm not thinking about at all." The doctor scribbled down some more notes.

"Well Jane, you suffered a huge trauma and the last thing that you saw was your blood, on that floor. It makes sense that it would recur in your dream." He scribbled down a couple of more notes.

Jane nodded her head. She was starting to feel more uncomfortable with the doctor, but she couldn't describe how she was feeling. Her heart rate began to increase and her blood pressure suddenly began to rise as she watched him take notes about her. The brunette began to shift uncomfortably. This doctor was taking notes about God knows what. He analyzed her every move...and she didn't like it.

"You're sure no one else will see those notes right?" The doctor slowly lifted his head to look at her, confused.

"I was actually going to give them to you, so you could reflect." Jane began to get angry, and paranoid at the same time. She couldn't describe it, or control it. She felt the need to stop him from taking notes...but the way he dismissed the confidentiality of them made her mad.

"So what you're just going to fucking hand them away to me? Like I'm just another number on a chart? That's all I am to you right? Another fucking number. You don't even care what I'm going through, and you certainly don't care about my confidentiality."

"Jane, why the sudden change of emotion? Describe to me what you're feeling right now."

"I feel like you aren't a real doctor. You're probably one of Hoyt's or Maura's or whoever's accomplices. FUCK. Why the hell didn't I see it coming?!" Jane began to become aggravated.

She couldn't describe why these feelings were coming up, and why she couldn't control what she was saying. It was like she knew that these words were not kind, but she could not say nothing. As every second trickled by, her mind flooded more and more with the thoughts of him being one of Hoyt's accomplices. Or worse...of her dream actually being a reality.

Dr. Wyatt analyzed Jane as she thought. The brunette was breathing heavily, her heart rate was spiking on the monitor and she was beginning to become pale and clammy. Her eyes were black and serious, but there was something about where she was looking that didn't add up. The detective wasn't looking directly at him like she should be if she were angry with him. Instead, she was scanning the room over and over again as every moment passed by.

Then, out of nowhere, Jane began to whisper to herself rapidly, as if she were possessed.

"Fucking stupid fucking stupid you're so fucking stupid Hoyt told you he would kill you and he's going to do it. You don't think I know that? Of course I know that. Hoyt's going to kill you. You're going to die. I KNOW. Stop yelling Jane Hoyt will hear you. Hoyt knows everything."

Dr Wyatt began to become worried. Jane was presenting with having a paranoid schizophrenic episode, and he knew he could become potentially harmed.

"Jane, I'm right here. Come back. You're safe here."

"Fucking stupid ass Jane you don't understand anything you're weak. You are weak. Hoyt. Will. Kill. You. Soon."

Jane was still whispering to herself and Dr Wyatt was growing more and more concerned with his and her safety. With a moment of though, he quickly reached to his right and pressed the emergency button on the wall. In moments the room began to flood with doctors in white scrubs. The one doctor had a syringe ready while the other doctors started to attempt restraining Jane. When one of the doctors touched Jane, she began to trash around.

"NO NO NO NO. NO. DO NOT TOUCH ME YOURE GOING TO TRY TO FUCKING KILL ME PLEASE I KNOW YOURE WORKING FOR HIM I KNOW IT!" Jane screamed at the doctors as she shook her arms and legs so the doctors could not reach.

"YOU FUCKING CUNTS YOU ARE ALL FUCKING CUNTS!" She screamed even louder.

Her long brunette hair was stuck to her face, she was pale and her eyes were sunken in. To Dr. Wyatt she looked like the girl from the ring.

"AGHHHH NOOAGAHGHHH!" Jane began to scream again as one of the doctors finally managed to grab her wrist and restrain it to the bed.

"NO NO NO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE." She started to bargain with the doctors. Jane couldn't explain what was running through her head, but in that moment she felt as if all the doctors around her were insane.

Finally Jane was restrained and the doctor with the syringe walked up to her to explain what he was going to do. When he began to talk Jane started to snap her head back and fourth against the bed. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, she had to keep fighting.

"Jane I'm injecting you with Ketamine. It will cause you to pass out, but it's for your own good."

"No no no no no no no no." Jane repeated over and over again while the doctor talked. She pulled at every restraint possible and lifted her core off the bed to try an escape her fate. She was going to die, the doctors were out to kill her.

"Ok Jane we are injecting it now."

"Tell Hoyt he'll never win this fight. You're all fucking going to hell." She stopped banging her head and looked to doctor Wyatt as she was injected with the drug.

"You fucking bastard son of a bitch. I'll fucking kill you, I'll kill you all."

Jane resumed looking up at the ceiling and banging her head, whispering to herself as the drug took over her body and caused her to fall asleep.

"Hoyt isn't powerful he's weak, you'll...fund a way to killllllthe man...ill killhimif is thelastttthing ido..."

The drugs took over and Jane lost consciousness. Her vitals returned to normal after a moment and the colour in her skin returned.

"Dr. Wyatt, we are obviously committing her to psych, I just need you to sign a couple of documents and a witness statement. You know the drill." The chief doctor said.

"Yes, definitely. I believe she had a paranoid induced schizophrenic attack. I need to look more into her own and her families past medical history to determine if this is a symptom of PTSD or if she carries the schizophrenia gene. Thank you for coming doctor."

"It's my job," the chief said and laughed as the other doctors got Jane ready to transport to psych. "Anytime. Did you want to go grab a bite after this?"

"Yeah for sure! The crazies always make me hungry." Dr. Wyatt laughed out.

What the pair of doctors didn't know...was that Maura Isles had been standing outside of the room and had heard everything they had just said...and she was pissed beyond belief.

 **OK SO ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! I hope you guys can follow along with it, but if you aren't PLEASE let me know! I can slow it down and break up the future chapters better :)**

 **What do you guys think of this little twist? Do you think Jane's schizophrenic or is it PTSD? You guys let me know!**

 **P.s THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I really cannot believe that so many people love this story as much as I do. I'm so happy to get to share it :)**

 **Please let me know on Twitter what you want to happen next! The next chapter will be longer than the others, but I really do love your input about everything! Send me a tweet and I'll definitely reply back :)**

 **RizzlesQueen on Twitter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm just warning you, this chapter is really messy. My weekend was super busy and I didn't have time to clean it up. It's kind of all over the place.**

 **I hope to come back and fix this chapter eventually, but we will see what happens! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!:)**

"Excuse me?" Maura said coldly as the two doctors walked out of Jane's room.

"Huh..?" Dr Wyatt asked, a confused look crossing his features.

"'I always get tired after dealing with the crazies'. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maura was becoming impatient, and the doctors could tell.

"If you were not aware, your friend just suffered from a psychotic episode. Dealing with such-" Dr Wyatt began but Maura didn't let him finish. She was furious.

"Psychotic episode?! Are you kidding me?! Did you take into account what she has been through mentally and physically within the past 48 hours?! Not to mention what happened two weeks ago to her?! You're the one suffering from a psychotic break!"

The two doctors remained silent, and Maura decided that she needed to know what had happened in that session. She quickly snatched the notes that Dr Wyatt had written. She half expected him to fight back, but she also knew that he was informed of her status in the medical world. No one wanted to mess with Maura Isles, especially when they were wrong. She scanned through the notes briefly and decided that she wasn't done yelling just quite yet.

"Having her talk about not only the events with Hoyt, but the lucid dream as well in the same session, are you out of your mind! You're actually an idiot! Jane has obviously signs and symptoms of PTSD, and you're pushing her this hard!" Maura screamed out, hoping his supervisor would hear and reprimand him for his actions.

"She pushed herself...she wa-"

"NO. Do not make excuses Wyatt. You are the professional, and she will feed off of your expectations. I cannot believe you had her talking in such detail about these events. Your first session is about building rapport, NOT about emotionally scaring the patient!" Maura screamed.

"With all do respect Miss Isles, I felt like it was OK to talk about these things. The faster we talk the faster she gets over it."

"She will never get over it. She's been psychologically and physically harmed by Hoyt. The human brain can only handle so much trauma." Maura began to walk away with the notes in her hand, but she turned around.

"And that's Doctor Isles to you."

Dr. Wyatt and his partner stood silent as Maura walked off. They were both too shocked to move, and they were both too scared to say anything. Everyone in the medical field feared doctor Isles, and they were no exception.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane woke up, once again, in the hospital. She felt groggy and drugged, but that was the least of her problems. She scanned the small white room that she was in and began to panic.

 _Where the hell am I?_

Jane looked down to her wrists as she felt something tug on them. She was shocked to see the small white padded restraints holding them to the bed. She also noted that her hands were not covered in gauze anymore and gawked at the keloided scars on both of her palms.

 _Hoyt sure did fuck you up this time Rizzoli..._

She continued to scan the empty room and decided that they had locked her up because she had gone insane from the lucid dream. She shouldn't have said anything to anyone. If she didn't she wouldn't be in this mess.

Jane was surprised at how calm she felt. She wasn't panicking, and looking at her hands did not bother her as much as she thought it would. She sighed and looked out the small window on the door to her room. She wished she could get out, and find Maura, but she guessed that she was safer here. If not from Hoyt, then from herself.

 _What the fuck did I do?_

Jane rolled her head to the left and closed her eyes. Whatever she did, it could wait until the morning. Or whatever time she decided to wake up again. Maybe that's what the doctors wanted...for her to get some sleep. Maybe that's all she needed.

Soon Jane found herself slowly slipping into a blissful sleep, no worries in the world, just ignorance.

A false reality.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It had been 4 days since Jane was admitted to psych, and today was the day she was being released. Maura smiled at the thought of it. Soon things would go back to normal...although Maura wasn't sure what normal was anymore.

She started to think about how it would be to have Jane living in her home with her as she brushed her teeth. They would make breakfast and relax on her couch, maybe watch some documentaries. Maura smiled at the thought. Jane would probably complain and ask to watch baseball, and Maura would argue, but switch the channel anyways because she secretly admired the way that Jane shot up off her couch yelling every few minutes.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of her phone buzzing. Maura didn't want to answer it, she wanted to continue thinking about Jane and how happy they would be. Maybe...even together. Maura smiled and picked up her phone. It was probably the hospital telling her Jane was ready. She smiled even more at the thought.

"Isles." Maura singsonged.

"Dr. Isles, how are you? Long time no see! I'm hoping to change that soon though."

The hairs on the back of Maura neck stood up when she heard the familiar voice. Her heart ached for Jane...she had been through enough, she didn't need this.

"How the hell did you get my number?" Maura spat out.

"Oh sweetheart, woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Jane wasn't there to cuddle you back to sleep?"

"What the fuck do you want Hoyt."

His name left her mouth and left a burning pit in her stomach behind. She couldn't bare to think about Hoyt coming to her house. Not when Jane was there.

"Oh Maura," Hoyt laughed out, "I want you dead." He chuckled.

Maura would never forget that chuckle and how it sent shivers throughout her entire body. People talk about feeling an emotion all over their body all of the time, but until you experience it...you don't understand. Maura's hands, Maura's legs, Maura's feet...they were all terrified. Her fingers and toes turned into ice, and her stomach turned into a dark pit.

"But don't worry, I've already got it all planned. I'm leaving here in 4 days, so if you want to play my game, you have 4 days to make a move." Hoyt chuckled out.

"Oh one last thing...can you tell Jane to wash her hair with the lavender shampoo? It's always been my favourite. See you soon Maura."

And with that the call was done, and so was Maura Isles.

She felt sick, and she wanted to tell Jane. But she knew telling her would not help anything, it would wind Jane back in psych. Maura couldn't trigger the brunette, she couldn't put her through that. She'd have to find a different way to defend herself against Hoyt.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Jane, we have one dose of cipralex, one of lorazepam and one of zolaf. I'm going to prescribe that you take these medications daily. You may have some adverse side effects, but they will help with your symptoms."

"Ok. Thank you...like, a lot. I don't know if you realize it, but I feel happier. I'm not scared today." Jane proudly smiled.

If she were being honest with the doctor she felt like a 4 year old going home to mommy with the shitty picture she drew...but the doctor didn't need to know that. The doctor just needed to know that Jane was making progress.

"Jane im very happy to hear that. Are you excited to be going home?"

Jane thought about it. She was excited to go to Maura's home...but she was also anxious about leaving the safety of the hospital. She knew Hoyt was in jail...she knew her lucid dream was just a dream, because she was starting to forget pieces of it here and there. But she also knew that her condition was real...and that scared her.

"I..." Jane took a pause, "I'm scared to go home actually." Boom there it was. The truth.

"Whys that?"

"Well...what if I have another episode? What if there's another trigger somewhere at home and I see it or hear it and I go off? I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Jane, PTSD is not something you can control. You're going to have to learn how to manage it the best you can, and hiding out in the hospital is not going to do anything to help you."

The doctor smiled at Jane. It made the brunette feel...taller. Like she could do this.

"I can do this." Jane smiled.

Any moment now Maura Isles would be walking through the doors to pick her up. That's all she needed to look forward to; beautiful honey blonde hair and hazel eyes.

 **Short chapter I know I'm sorry. My weekend has been super busy with assignments and getting ready for first semester finals!D; wish me luck?**

 **And thank you for the reviews. You guys really help me steer the story in a direction that you and I will both enjoy. You guys are the best!:)**

 **Twitter: RizzlesQueen**

 **I also really want to get to know you guys, so send me a tweet and I'll follow you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for the good luck wishes on my Finals :) hopefully they all go well!:)**

 **Also, thank you in general for the great reviews! I'll keep writing as long as you guys keep wanting stuff :)**

It was almost 6:30pm and Maura still hadn't shown up to the hospital. Jane was beginning to get worried, her PTSD was telling her that Hoyt was behind it.

She was also worrying because if Maura wasn't here by 6:35pm she wasn't staying with her...and that meant she was staying with her mother. As if Angela could hear her thoughts, she walked - well...ran - into the room.

"Janie looks like you're coming home with me!" Her mother smiled and ran to her side, planting her face with kisses.

Jane tried to squirm away but gave up. Her medication made her groggy and tired, but she guessed that it was one of the "adverse side effects" of the drugs.

"Hi Ma..." Jane said through her teeth. Not because she didn't want to say hello...no her mother was literally squeezing her jaw as if she were 5 years old.

"Oh Janie I'm so happy that you're coming home with me. I got the guest house all ready to go! And we can watch all your favourite movies like we used to!"

"Ma we did that when I was seven." Jane said, finally her mother had released her now sore jaw.

"And Maura's got another 5 minutes to get here...don't get your hopes up." Jane smirked.

She knew this kind of comment wouldn't upset her mother, because her mother knew how she felt about the honey blonde. Angela was the first - and only - person to know. It had been one of the secrets her mother had actually kept.

"Oh...didn't Maura call you? She can't have you stay with her anymore. She gave me this letter to give to you though." Angela smiled and fished through her giant purse for the letter.

Jane frowned. Maura had probably been cleared to work, why hadn't Jane been so lucky?

"AHA! Here it is!" Angela yelled out in her very loud Italian voice and handed the small envelope to Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes and snatched the envelope out of her mothers hands. She teared through it and quickly unfolded the letter.

 _Dear Jane,_

 _If you're reading this letter it's because your mother has followed my instructions._

Jane laughed. Typical Maura.

 _I'm very sorry to inform you that I have been offered a job in Kenya, working out of a children's hospital. I left today at 12:40pm. Don't write me, don't call me, and don't text me. I do not wish to have any outside contact once I arrive. Thank you for being a great friend, I hope you move on to bigger and better things...hopefully we can meet again soon._

 _Maura Isles_

Jane's heart leaped into her stomach. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she didn't even care that her mosey mother would see. She felt a lump in her throat form and the sting of guilt and hurt in her chest...everything was wrong.

"Maura's gone." Jane said in a deadpan voice.

"What?" Angela whispered, truly horrified at what her daughter had just said.

"She left. She's gone."

And with that silence filled the room. The air was thick and heavy. Everything around the two woman seemed grey and hazy. Maura was gone...and Jane was never getting her back.

The silence in the room was filled with the sound of shoes walking in. Jane looked up to see her neurologist standing halfway into the room with some paperwork.

"Hi Jane...I just need to speak to you for a moment. Is that ok?" Dr. Amelia Shepherd asked, Jane just nodded. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

Angela took that as her que and walked out of the room into the hallway to think about how this move would affect her daughter. She just assumed Maura wasn't ready for the 24 hour commitment that Jane would be...she didn't think the honey blonde would leave. But she was wrong.

Amelia sat down across from Jane, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She waited for a moment before she spoke to give Jane time to wrap up her thoughts.

"What happened to 'I can do this.' You were so ready this morning."

Jane lifted her head to look at Amelia in the eyes. This stupid doctor didn't understand, and she wasn't about to make her.

"Maura's gone, so what? Now what?" Jane's voice cracked. She hated feeling like this.

She felt guilty for being so upset, but that just made it worse. It wasn't like Maura had died...she had moved on. She didn't know which of the two were more devastating. At least if Maura was dead she would have a real reason to feel this upset.

"Now...now you move on. You get back up, and you work hard at getting better."

Jane laughed.

"That's easy for you to say! Look at you!" Jane shot her arms out to point at Amelia.

"You're a fucking neurologist, you have your life set out for you! You're healthy, you're gorgeous. Not to mention that you've probably never been traumatized in your life! My daily life is surrounded by people dying." Jane's voice tuned out at the realization of what she had just said. Her whole life, her career...it was surrounded by death.

Amelia's eyes were unfocused as Jane was speaking. She couldn't handle the constant judgment that people had made on her, she'd had enough.

"You know what Jane? Maybe you need to learn how to stop judging people so quickly. I've been traumatized just as much as you have!" Janes body straightened and she fell silent. She felt guilt and regret slowly creeping into her stomach as she waited for Amelia to finish. The doctors eyes began to glaze over with tears, but she took a deep crackly breath before she continued.

"Yeah...yeah having your dad shot in front of you fucks you up. Especially when his death was over a watch...a mere watch. Something someone could buy in a store...but no, he had to lose his life over a stupid watch." The room was silent for a moment, but Amelia wasn't done.

"And you know what..." Amelia laughed as her eyes began to sting with tears.

"Being a recovering addict...being in a hospital full of drugs..." She took a deep breath in so she did not lose the tears forming in her eyes.

"I got back up. I'm fighting everyday. If I can do it...so can you."

Jane stared at Amelia. She was truly inspired by the young doctor, now that she had learned where she came from. There was a silent pause for a few moments before she said anything.

"Thank you...I..I needed that."

"You're welcome...so did I."

Both woman laughed together and wiped their tears away.

"How do you...how do you move on?" Jane asked, interested in trying to feel better. Amelia chuckled.

"Well, codeine is a hell of a drug...but no I don't do that anymore. I just...I get angry." Amelia looked Jane in the eyes.

"I get angry at a situation and I work really fucking hard to beat the shit out of it."

Jane nodded. Amelia's eyes were serious, and Jane's reflected them. She began to think about Maura leaving...as much as it hurt her, she wouldn't lie. She was angry.

"How the hell could she leave like that..." Jane said so quietly that Amelia almost didn't hear her. But she did...there was anger in her voice.

Amelia smiled. She was proud of Jane, and genuinely inspired by the young woman. She had faced so much in her life..but she had never given up.

"You can do this."

"I can do this." Jane said proudly and stood up.

She had already gotten dressed in her "civilian clothing" as BPD would call it. In other words, she was in her comfiest jeans and a green hoodie that said "emergency services" on the front.

Amelia also stood up, she wanted to get to know the detective better for some reason.

"Jane, we should grab lunch sometime. I really enjoy talking to you. I know I'm the doctor...but I feel better after talking to you."

Jane's lips curled into a huge smile. She felt honoured.

"Of course, yeah that would be great! Here's my number."

Jane quickly scribbled her number on to a pad of post it notes that she had seen earlier on the side table beside her bed. She handed the pad of notes to Amelia before realizing how weird that was. Both the females laughed about it for a second before Amelia thanked Jane again.

"Thanks Jane...really, I hope we can work something out." Jane smiled again.

She found she was always smiling around this doctor...but she didn't read into it. Instead she hugged the small brunette doctor, grabbed her things and ran out to her mother.

Oh how she felt like a child returning from the first day of school. But even if she felt that way...she was happy. That was something she hadn't been able to admit for years. She was finally happy...she was free. It felt great.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura sat in the living room and starred at the wall as she awaited her friends arrival home. She hated lying to Jane, but she knew it was the only way to keep her safe. That's all Maura wanted...for Jane to be safe. She heard the click of the doorknob as it turned, and the familiar brunette walked in. Maura smiled...it felt right.

"Hey Maur! God I need a smoke after today...I'm going onto the backyard porch to have one if you wanna come." Maura stood up. She didn't smoke but that didn't mean she couldn't join her friend.

"Yeah sure I'll join you. How was work?"

"God it was terrible...but me and Jane had a really good talk just as she was leaving. She's..." Amelia paused and walked outside. She lit up her smoke and sat down on the porch.

"She's devastated. But she will understand when all of this is done. She would have done the same thing. She loves you Maura."

Maura smiled, she had hoped her friend was right.

"All I want is for her to be happy..." The honey blonde's voice trailed off.

"She is Maura...she really is."

 **Thanks for reading ouuuuuuu plot twist Maura's a bad assss.**

 **Also, Amelia Shepherd is a character from Greys Anatomy. She will be mentioned throughout the rest of this fanfic!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **:)**

 **Twitter: RizzlesQueen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I know a lot of you guys are confused, so here's what's happening.**

 **Hoyt called Maura in chapter 7 and told her she had "four days to make a move before he did." So Maura's move was to keep Jane safe. She told Jane that she was out of the country and didn't want contact, but in reality she's staying with Amelia until things settle down. This chapters going to explore what Hoyt meant, and Jane and Amelia's growing relationship. DONT WORRY...Rizzles is endgame ;)**

 **I WILL WARN YOU! It's going to get worse before it gets better! Just remember that Everything WILL GET BETTER! Jane will struggle and fall into some out of character habits, but Maura will help her through them!**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm really thankful that you guys leave honest reviews. Thank you once again!**

It had been three days since Maura had received the phone call from Hoyt, and that meant that she had one day before he made his move. She didn't know what Hoyt meant when he said he would make a move...but she had a good idea that it involved killing her to get Jane. Her gut told her he was going to escape prison today, and that 'four days' was a decoy to catch her by surprise.

"So...how exactly is hiding out at my place helping Jane again?" Amelia asked as she cracked open a beer.

Amelia reminded Maura of Jane sometimes. Every time the small doctor cracked opened a beer, or changed into jeans and a hoodie Maura's heart stung. She missed the detective so much, she couldn't wait until everything was over.

"Well, Jane doesn't know that Hoyt contacted me. Hoyt also said he was 'leaving this place' in four days and that he wanted me dead. He must have somehow found out Jane was going to stay with me. He used to kill the victims love in front of them first...to instil the most fear and hurt." Maura sighed and slumped into the couch before she continued. This was all so crazy for her.

"So...he wants to kill me in front of Jane. Then torture her and finish what he started." Amelia took a long sip of her beer and waited, but Maura didn't say anything

"So you're Jane's love? OULALA!"

Amelia whistled.

Of course she already knew that Jane felt that way for Maura, and she knew Maura felt that way for Jane. She was still confused about why they never told each other, or took their relationship to the next level, but Maura was starting to blush so Amelia changed the subject before things got awkward.

"But anyways...Staying at my places helps because...?" Maura chuckled.

She felt more like a cop than a doctor when she was with Amelia. She didn't even realize the instincts she had gained working so closely in the homicide department.

"Hoyt won't expect that I'm with you, and Jane won't be staying with me. If Jane has no contact with me she won't be able to find me. So when Hoyt comes looking for me...she won't know, and she won't be able to get to me. That means that she won't come into contact with Hoyt." Maura smiled. She felt proud...but she realized there were flaws in her plan.

Amelia smiled at how proud Maura was in her plan...although she didn't agree with her logic.

"Maura...if Hoyt finds out you're here and I get involved I'll have to kill you."

"Oh god Amelia he's not going to find out I'm here. I keep all the rest of your secrets hidden pretty well." Maura rolled her eyes and chuckled. She slowly looked down to the small baggy of pills that was on Amelia's coffee table.

She loved the doctor, but she realized that Amelia had a problem. She had tried to help her multiple times but Amelia had always resisted. Instead, Maura decided to help her by keeping her secret. She just hoped that if Jane and her became friends that Amelia didn't try to influence the detective. But who was she kidding...Jane could never be persuaded.

Amelia followed Maura's gaze and walked over to the coffee table to grab the bag of oxy's that she had.

"I have to go meet Jane for lunch...so I'll be going now. Just...call me if you need me." Amelia's voice was deadpan, and Maura assumed it was because she had looked at the drugs.

Amelia always assumed that Maura was judging her, but the honey blonde would never do that. She herself had struggled with addiction when she was a teen. It might not have been a drug addiction, but Maura had known how hard it was to overcome these things.

Amelia left right after she had grabbed the small baggy, giving Maura no chance to say goodbye and explain that she didn't mean to upset her. Maura knew Amelia was an amazing Neurologist...but once again Maura was left alone to herself to think. The honey blonde climbed off the couch and slowly walked her way over to the fridge to grab a beer. She didn't like to admit that she loved the flavour that beer had...mostly because she loved the way that Jane was so happy when Maura would drink one. Or the way Jane would try to convince her that it was the best tasting thing in the world.

Maura sighed, she really did miss Jane. Everything around her constantly reminded her of the detective. But she knew that she was doing the right thing...at least she hoped that she was. She looked at her phone and was tempted to call the detective, but she knew that she couldn't.

"You're in Kenya." Maura whispered to herself and smiled. That's what she needed to focus on...the lie.

Maura looked at her chest for a few moments and smiled proudly when she didn't break out in hives.

"You're getting good at this." She laughed.

Wow she sounded like a crazy person. But she was happier sounding like a crazy person than having Jane in danger. Even if this insane plan killed her, she was happy to know that Jane was safe.

Just as Maura was getting comfortable, her phone began to ring from a private number. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She had a feeling that she knew who was calling.

When she picked up the phone, her feeling was confirmed. Hoyt was out, and he was ready.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Amelia!" Jane smiled and stood up from her seat at the bar.

"Hey!" Amelia shouted back and ran over to the detective.

Amelia threw her arms around Jane and laughed as the two hugged.

There was something off about the small brunette, and It didn't go unnoticed to Jane.

"Everything alright?" Jane asked after the smaller woman had released her from the hug.

"Oh everything is great! How are you babe?" Amelia asked, and Jane could smell the alcohol on the neurologists breath.

"Amelia you're twenty minutes late and you smell like whiskey. It's only 1:00pm...Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Jane truuuussttt me I'm fine. I stopped and had a couple drinks before I came over. Do you mind if we go outside? I need to have a smoke really quick. It calms me down."

Jane was stunned. Amelia didn't seem like the type to party and smoke...but she guessed that it wasn't a huge shocker. The doctor had admitted to her three days ago that she was a former drug addict...although Jane was beginning to think the 'former' part was a lie.

"Yeah sure that's fine, let me just grab my jacket." Jane said awkwardly. She didn't know how to deal with this situation, because she wasn't a cop right then...she was Amelia's friend.

After Jane had grabbed her navy blazer from the bar stool, Amelia lead her out back to an alley way and lit up her smoke. Jane scanned her surroundings before she analyzed Amelia. She noticed how her friend suddenly relaxed and became calm...the exact opposite of what Jane was feeling. Suddenly Jane was craving nicotine...she felt so unlike herself, primal almost. She needed something, anything, to help her relax. The craving grew stronger as she thought about the past few days.

The past three days had been hectic for Jane. She was having nightmares every night and had barley slept for 5 hours for the entire three days that she had been at home. Not to mention her mother was driving her insane. She also hadn't seen Maura, and she craved the honey blonde more and more as each moment passed. Jane began to tap her foot while she was thinking, feeling herself get lost in her thoughts. She was beginning to feel insane reflecting on the things she had thought of in the past few days. Hoyt breaking out of prison and finding her, or finding Maura...that was the reoccurring thought. Amelia noticed the detectives behaviour, and the doctor in her told her it wasn't a good sign. Jane would go into an episode soon if she didn't intervene quickly.

"Do you want one?" Amelia asked and held out her pack to Jane, hoping to distract the detective from her own mind.

Jane whipped her head around to look at Amelia. She had forgotten that she was with her because she had gotten so lost in her head. Jane looked to the doctors extended hand and laid eyes on the small pack of cigarettes. She had smoked before when she was a teen...but she never got addicted to the bad habit. She figured one wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah sure. Can I steal your lighter for a minute?"

"Of course!" Amelia smiled as Jane took a cigarette. She fished through her pocket and found the lime green lighter.

Jane took it and lit her smoke. The toxic smoke assaulted her lungs and gave her tongue a bad taste...but she continued to inhale. After a few moments the nicotine had kicked in and Jane's head started to feel light. If she were being honest she felt drunk, yet calm and in control at the same time.

Amelia laughed as she analyzed Jane's body language. The detective had gone from stern and strong, to calm and relaxed in a matter of moments. She also noted that Jane's eyes were doing circles, a sign that told her Jane was having a big head rush.

"Haven't smoked before? You're taking it like a champ." Amelia laughed out as she lit up another cigarette.

"I used to when I was a teen...it's been a while. I forgot how much of a head rush you get from these things." Jane chuckled. She felt like a teenager again...something she hadn't felt in a long time. It felt good, like there was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, I used to get them. Now I got something else to give me that." Amelia winked.

Jane didn't like the way Amelia had said that. She was starting to become uncomfortable. Amelia was her friend; but after all she was a cop

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" She asked, her voice had a suspicious tone to it.

The brunette looked at the doctor and placed her free hand on the wall to stabilize herself.

"Jane you don't really think that I'm sober right? I work in a place full of drugs! Of course I never do anything while I'm working...but I have the weekend off. I'm allowed to indulge."

Jane's smile faded quickly, and police mode started to kick in. She threw her cigarette on the ground, disgusted with herself for accepting it. But then Amelia finished what she was saying.

"I also have a prescription. I was in a bad accident last year, so I take them when I need them...or when I want them. Either or." Amelia winked again.

"Amelia you do realize that I'm a cop right? Do you have shit on you right now?"

"Yes I do officer. And I also have my prescription with me." Amelia smiled innocently. Jane laughed out of pure disgust, of course she would end up in a situation like this.

"Listen Amelia...I can't legally do anything. But you need to stop abusing them. I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"Jane don't worry, I won't. I'm not like I used to be. I really only take them when I need to, or when I have a couple of days off."

Jane relaxed slightly. She didn't feel comfortable talking about this, but she also knew that as a police officer she couldn't do anything. She had no proof that Amelia was abusing the drugs, and a confession could turn into a 'I didn't say that' in seconds if she tried anything. Among all of that, Jane was suspended from duty...so she could literally do nothing.

A few moments passed and Jane's 'buzz' was slowly fading. She hated to admit it but she wanted it back. It distracted her from what was going on.

"Jane I, I really am sorry. I mean, I know you're a cop. I shouldn't have put you in this situation."

"Amelia...I. I was inspired by you. I feel like this is just a huge let down." Jane said as she looked Amelia in the eyes.

Amelia swallowed. She hated letting people down, and she really liked Jane.

"I'm sorry Jane. I really am...I...I guess it's just hard you know? I have all this crazy stuff happening and I don't know what to do about it. My life's a wreck." Amelia's voice began to shake, and Jane felt her pain.

She looked into Amelia's eyes and saw hurt and guilt and a bunch of other sad emotions...but she knew they were a reflection of her own.

"Trust me...I understand. I wish there was a way to get rid of it. To just...have a good day. Get some sleep, you know? Sometimes I just want to forget." Jane sighed. She really did understand why Amelia had abused her prescription.

She started to feel jealous. She needed to have a good day...just one. Where Hoyt didn't exist, none of this insane stuff had happened and where Maura was with her. That's all she wanted...just a peaceful calm and relaxing day.

"Well...There is a way to get rid of it. But, you've already shown that you don't support my method." Amelia's voice faded out, and Jane thought about what the doctor was suggesting.

"If only all of us were so lucky to have a prescription." Jane said. She was being sarcastic...mostly. But there was a hint of seriousness in her voice that the neurologist had picked up on.

"If only." Amelia sighed, but her lips curled up into a smirk. Jane looked into the doctors eyes and saw that they too, grew serious, a reflection of her own emotion.

"If you're ever feeling adventurous...just give me a call." Amelia winked. Jane knew she was heading into deep waters, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to forget about everything. She needed to be free.

"And..." A moment of silence passed.

"What if I was feeling adventurous. What would that entail?" Amelia smirked.

"Well, it would entail is going to your apartment. Me giving you a..." She thought for a moment.

"An escape. Then you would feel good, go to sleep and wake up fine. Like nothing ever happened."

Jane smiled. All of this sounded like something she needed...but she knew that it was bad. Plus her over bearing mother was at her apartment.

"If only my apartment wasn't occupied by mother Rizzoli." Jane laughed. She felt like a teenager once again, hiding from her Ma.

"I can fix that." Amelia smiled and grabbed her phone.

Jane watched as Amelia dialed a number and held the small phone to her ear. After a few moments she began to speak to the person on the other end.

"Hi! Yes Angela, how are you? Yes I'm well thank you! Actually I'm with her right now, we are just out for a late lunch. Yeah...mhmm...Hahhaha of course! So, I am going to offer you something. I know you have a new someone in your life, so I'll stay with Jane tonight so you two can have some alone time. Ok perfect! Don't have too much fun." Amelia hung up and Jane gave her a slow clap.

"Why thank you." Amelia laughed out.

"So...you're feeling adventurous?" Jane swallowed and thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah...I am."

The two women laughed as they linked arms and practically ran towards Jane's car. Jane felt so free, like a 16 year old who was going to their first party. She loved the feeling already, she just hoped she would love the feeling that Amelia's pills would give her. She hoped they would make her forget.

 **TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULDNT LIKE IT AGH! OK SO I KNOW THINGS SEEM CRAZY AND WEIRD AND MESSED UP BUT IT WILL ALL COME TOGETHER!**

 **I will admit this chapter and the next are kind of hard for me to write, because I struggled with my own addiction. But I hope that for anyone who is struggling with addiction that they can overcome it.**

 **Also I'm so so so so so so soooooo fucking sorry for not updating recently. School is killing me and taking away all my time. Thanks for reading! AND THANKS FOR 50 REVIEWS I FEEL FAMOUS**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS HELLA SHORT BUT DONT WORRY I WILL UPDATE THIS AGAIN SOON! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND WISHES ABOUT SCHOOL.**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL EXPLORE A NEW 'VILLAIN' BUT THE END WILL PROVE THAT EVEN PEOPLE WHO TURN DARK CAN TURN BACK ;)**

Jane and Amelia arrived at the detectives apartment in 10 minutes. They had not spoken a word the entire ride, too caught up in their own thoughts. When they arrived, Jane opened the door with shaking hands. She was becoming nervous and almost regretful that she had made this choice so lightly. When they got inside, Amelia looked around while Jane changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. When Jane stepped out of her room she glanced over to Amelia, who was 'setting up' on her couch.

"Did you want a beer?" She asked, more to break the silence than anything.

"No. I'm good thanks." Amelia smiled. She paused and watched as Jane slowly walked to her fridge and took one beer out.

"Jane...if you don't want to do this we don't have to." She said suddenly, feeling that Jane was regretting her decision.

Jane thought for a moment. She focused on playing with the label on her beer. If she did this, she was no better than any other drug addicted criminal she pulled off the street. But if she didn't...she had no clue what to do.

"I...I just..." Jane took a deep breath in and held it for a moment before letting it out. A trick that her former partner Barry had taught her to calm down.

"I'm a cop. I just feel like if I do this I'm being a hypocrite. I'm locking people away when I am doing the same thing." She sighed and looked at Amelia, who was now leaning on the island counter beside her.

"Jane you don't have to. I understand. It's fine, really." Amelia smiled. She didn't want to pressure her friend, but she also knew that she had to find a way to get Jane relaxed...for her to complete her task.

"Just remember that you put murderers in jail." Amelia smiled, trying to break the sudden cloud of awkwardness that had formed around her and Jane.

Jane nodded and looked to her beer label again. A moment of silence passed as both the women thought about what their next actions would be.

"Jane, I know you're missing Maura...but trust me you will see her soon enough."

Jane looked up at Amelia when she heard Maura's name. Something wasn't right about the tone of her voice, and she was beginning to become suspicious.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, becoming defensive over her friend.

"It just means that, you'll see her again." Amelia said. She was beginning to panic. Had she blown her cover already?

The doctor knew that befriending Jane was the only way to get her to trust her enough to get what she needed out of her. She felt guilty, but she also knew that she needed what her 'boss' was offering for her to help him get to Jane.

Jane analyzed Amelia. The way that the doctors body had changed in a matter of moments from calm to skidish made Jane feel like she was hiding something.

"Amelia are you hiding something from me? What do you know about Maura?"

Amelia swallowed. Now was her chance.

"Maura is closer than you think she is. She isn't gone...and I'll help you. I'll bring you to her...if you want..."

"Yes." Jane answered immediately without hesitating. She needed to see the honey blonde, no matter the cost. She was hurt by the woman, but she also knew that she could never hold a grudge about what Maura had done.

Amelia smiled and reached into her jacket pocket to reveal a small bag of pills. Jane raised her eyebrow, suddenly distracted. She hated how easily she could be distracted by a substance, a substance that would make her forget all of her pain.

"Ok...but first take this. I promise it's not Oxy or anything. It's just lorazepam, it will help you relax. I don't want you killing her or me." Amelia smiled, and extended her hand to Jane.

Her hand had two small white pills in it. Jane studied them for a minute before she grabbed them from Amelia and put them in her mouth. She took them dry, not wanting to delay anytime that they had. She didn't care what they were, she was just happy to know that she would be seeing Maura again soon.

Amelia smiled, this was really happening.

"They'll kick in, in about 10 minutes. Finish your beer and then we will go."

Jane smiled and picked up her beer to take a sip of it. She disregarded anything that she had thought about Amelia, and the growing suspicion that she had about her.

A few minutes passed with Amelia talking about what she would need to do in order to see Maura, and to no surprise Jane had agreed to everything. The detective would do anything to see Maura, but unfortunately that was one of her weaknesses.

"How are you feeling Jane?" Amelia asked, breaking Jane's thoughts.

The brunette looked up, but everything moved in slow motion. She blinked a couple of times trying to get her vision to correct but to no avail. She didn't hate this feeling, in fact she kind of liked it.

"Whyssss everythng so slow..." Jane managed to slur out. She looked to Amelia who was putting her things away, but she lost track of her when her eyes kept moving. It was like they were dancing, something Jane had never experienced before.

It felt like she was drunk, but instead of that heavy headed feeling she felt light. Like she could jump a thousand feet into the air and never come down. Her head floated on her shoulders as she willed her eyes to keep looking for the neurologist.

"Don't worry Jane, you'll be fine. Just a smaller side effect of the pills. You feel warm?" Amelia chuckled, already knowing the answer.

Jane extended her arms in slow motion and examined them. Her arms felt like it was as if she were wearing the softest sweater in the world. But when she finally focused in on them she realized that she was not wearing anything but a t-shirt.

"Yeaaaahhhhh they warms..." She slurred out and chuckled, her own voice sounding funny to herself.

Amelia walked over to Jane and laughed. Who knew the detective would be such a light head.

"Ok Jane, want to go see Maura?"

Jane smiled. She felt so happy right in that moment. It was like she had no cares in the world, she only wanted to focus on the light feeling, nothing else. But as soon as the name Maura hit her ears, it was like she couldn't ever say no. She could never deny that name, in any sense.

"Mmhhmmmm" Jane nodded her head, and laughed. It was like her head wasn't even attached to her body. She was aware that Amelia hadn't given her lorazepam, but she didn't care. This feeling was amazing.

"Ok, let's get you into the car then. I'll drive...you're a little under the influence."

"I lovvvvvv oxyyyy." Jane slurred and smiled. Suddenly her arms were around the neurologist neck as she squeezed her into a hug.

Amelia laughed and hugged Jane back. She almost wanted to call the whole thing off, the detective was starting to grow on her. But she knew she couldn't, she had made a promise to Hoyt that she would allow him to see her one more time.

"Yeah me too Jane...meeee too." Amelia chuckled. It was fun to see the detective like this.

Amelia unwrapped Jane's arms from around her neck and grabbed her hand to lead her to the car. The detective laughed as they began to walk. She felt like they were flying.

Every step that Jane took felt lighter and lighter, but they also felt like they took 2 hours long each. Everything was a blur of slow motion as she walked by. Her head moved slowly from side to side, allowing her hair to hit her in the face. It was a nice feeling, she wasnt scared of it, and she definitely didn't regret it, but still, something was off about this whole situation. Jane began to get lost in her thoughts until they reached her car. Jane chuckled, dangling her keys infront of Amelia.

"Mmmm...I can't driveeee like thisss!" Jane laughed out, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know why she found this all so funny, but she did.

"Don't worry about that, I'll help you." Amelia chuckled and grabbed the keys from Jane, who was smiling like an idiot.

To Amelia's surprise Jane got into the car by herself with no help, and fastended her seat belt. A twinge of guilt pricked at Amelia, she knew what she was doing was wrong. As she started the car she began to think about the decision she was making.

Hoyt had reached out to her, and asked her to get both Maura and Jane to him. He ensured her that he didn't want to hurt either of them, but now she was thinking that it was all a lie. He had promised her a 'share' in one of his friends collection of Oxy...something Amelia didn't have the will power to turn down. Until now.

Amelia put the car and began to drive, she knew exactly what she needed to do in order to help both woman in this situation, she just hoped that she wasn't too late.

"Wheeereeee we going?" Jane smiled as she asked her friend the question. She was full of bliss but she still had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Unfourtunatly, the bliss was overwhelming and she couldn't focus on her instincts.

"We are getting you to a safer place." Amelia managed to say, swallowing the guilt that was ready to burst out her chest. She wiped her forehead of the fresh glistening sweat that had formed, and took a breath to steady herself.

"I'm going to take you to my house, and then we are going to get Maura and we are going to get you guys somewhere safe."

"Whatdoyouuuu mean safe? Are the copses out tooooo get me?" Jane smirked, and reached for her badge. Then she realized that she was wearing sweatpants and her hand was now in her pants halfway down her leg.

"Thaaatssss not a pocket!" Jane laughed and slumped back into her seat. She really didn't care anymore, the drug was taking its effect in full force.

Amelia chuckled awkwardly, fearing that even if she laughed it would sound guilty.

The two women pulled into Amelia's driveway, and Amelia pulled out her phone. She didn't want to risk either of them going inside incase Hoyt had already arrived.

The phone rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Maura come outside please." Amelia asked, her voice laced with guilt and relief.

"Why, what's up?" Maura asked, so oblivious to what was happening.

"Can we not ask questions just get outside and into my car. I think Hoyt may have found out you are staying with me." Amelia said in a stern voice. There was no time to argue.

A few moments passed with silence, and Amelia was felt as if time was in slow motion. She glanced to Jane and was relieved to find that she had fallen asleep on the car seat. Then she heard Maura hangup the phone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **OK OK IM UPDATING THIS AGAIN BY TOMORROW SO DONT WORRY, I JUST WANTED TO GET AT LEAST SOMETHING OUT BECAUSE ITS BEEN WAY TO LONG! THANK YOU FOR READING AS ALWAYS GUYS! YOURE THE BEST!**

 **Please do leave comments on stuff you would like to see happen, or even other stories you would like to be written! Thanks guys :)**


End file.
